The Man In The Box
by PureExtacy
Summary: A simple girl sees something that peeks her interest and in the end has to make a huge decision that will change her life and many others forever.
1. Chapter 1

I went through and edited this chapter after reading it over and not liking its structure. I do not own any Doctor Who characters but I do own Kairi. She's just a simple idea that stemmed from my brain. Enjoy, and please review. 3s

There is a man called the Doctor. He's a mysterious man who never seems to stay one place too long. He pops up at different points in time and no matter how long it has been days, months, even years he always looked the same. Even though I would grow older he never changed.

I have been following him for years now. I think about 8. I first spotted him when I was just 18. He had saved the Earth from a group of Aliens known as the Sycorax. Since that day I have been trying to learn more about him. I mean when you see a man in pajamas appear with a group of people next to a blue box you don't just go on without getting curious right?

There was something more to this man. I just felt in my mind he was important. I felt like I needed to see him. To talk to him. I have seen him many times over the years.

He just randomly pops up with different women. I've seen him with a pale blonde girl, a dark skinned brunette, and a very pretty light skinned ginger woman. She was my favorite of all of his traveling partners I'd seen her with him once and she had appeared to be wearing a wedding dress. I had seen him with the blonde girl a lot so I'm guessing she stayed with him longer than the others.

I have been trying really hard to find him. Although he's probably going to think I'm odd since I've basically been stalking him for 8 years. I've learned he shows up when strange things begin to happen so that's how I plan on finding him.

I realized I have been talking so much about the Doctor I haven't even told you my name. I am Kairi Smith. I was born and raised in London. I am a Professor at a nearby college referred to as Dr. Kairi Smith. I teach an English class. Besides that I'm not all that interesting. I'm relatively 5 9", I have long black hair, green eyes and very light skin. I sort of hide from the sun. I love helping out others and my intentions are always good even if they go wrong. I'm decently witty which you may have guessed since I have already earned a doctorate in college and became a professor by the age of 26. I mean I don't really like to brag. My parents died last year when these creatures called Cybermen and these others called Doleks attacked the area. So now I'm left with no family. I really don't like to talk about it though.

As of right now I'm living alone on a flat. And I spend my nights basically how I am right now, relaxing in my chair reading a book. This is one of my favorites _Romeo and Juliet._ I absolutely love Shakespeare. I could spend every night reading his plays.

I sit down my book and I think I hear something outside. I'm probably wrong though. I've been hearing all sorts of odd noises lately.

I walk downstairs into my living room slipping on my jacket before walking outside. I gasp right in front of me is the Doctor back against his blue box starring at the ground. He looks upset. I walk to him "Doctor, are you alright?" He looks up in surprise at hearing his name. "Uh, yeah. I'm alright. Who might you be?" He asked puzzled. "I my good sir am Kairi Dawn Smith." I say with a smile holding out my hand for a shake. He takes it with a half-smile. "Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Smith." He says.

"Would you please come in for a cup of tea? I've got banana bread." I add hoping he'll be in the mood for some dessert. He sits there like he's really thinking hard then looks up smiling. "Well sure, I can't see why not." He stands and I ask him to follow me.

"Here we are." I say when we step inside. "Can I take your jacket?" I ask "No thanks, I'd rather keep it on." He answers. By the look on his face I'd say he's still rather upset. I put the kettle on the stove top and while I wait for the water to boil I cut two slices of banana bread and sit at the table placing one in front of him and the other in front of me.

"So Doctor, what brings you to Earth?" I ask. "Oh, just dropping off a friend. How do you know my name?" He answers. "Well I've been sort of studying you for the past 8 or so years. " I say nonchalantly hoping he doesn't get creeped out. "Oh really, and why's that?" He asks looking interested. "Well I find you to be rather intriguing." I say with a casual expression. "Oh is that so?" He says smirking. "Why yes my dear Doctor it is." I answer matching his smirk with my own.

The kettle whistles and I hop up to make us our tea. I make his like mine and sit it in front of him. "I hope you think that tastes alright." I say half smiling. He takes a sip. "It's quite good, thank you Ms. Smith." He says with a smile. He has a lovely smile. "Doctor call me Kairi please, I'm not married nor am I an old woman." I giggle. "Well alright then Kairi." He says laughing. His laugh is also quite adorable.

"So Doctor when do you plan on leaving again?" I ask hoping not too soon. I'd like to get to know him better. "Probably when I leave here." He answers. Of course, this stinks. I have so much I want to learn. So many questions.

"So, I know you're not from this planet. Where exactly are you from?" I ask "Gallifrey'" he says by his short answer and blank face I'm guessing he'd rather not speak of it. "What is the blue box you have?" I ask hoping to brighten his mood with the subject change. "Oh! That's my TARDIS. She's my space ship. I absolutely love her she's great. I've had her for ages. She's really absolutely wonderful. We have the best talks." He says excitedly. I guess that worked. "She speaks to you? Your ship talks?" I ask quizzically. "Weeeell, sort of. She talks to me anyway" He says tugging at his ear. "That's quite interesting. TARDIS, that's an interesting name for a ship." I say in wonder. "It's actually an acronym, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." He answers with a smug look on his face.

"So you also time travel?" I ask. "Why yes Miss Kairi I do." He answers with a smile. "That sounds bloody brilliant! Your life must be interesting." I say excitedly. "Oh it is. I've seen loads of things. Cat people, these giant slimy slug like creatures called Slitheen, and so much more. I love it but at the same time I have many near death experiences and sometimes I lose people. They don't die or anything they just leave. It's worth it though in the end. All of the people I save." He said. His expression changed multiple times from excited to sad to sated.

"You are a very important man Doctor. I can feel it. If you didn't exist this world wouldn't survive. I've sensed that since the first time I laid eyes on you." I say deep in thought. "Kairi, would you like to come with me?" He smiled at me brightly "Yes Doctor I would love to." I say smiling back and he takes my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

This is The second chapter guys 3 Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own no Doctor Who characters or ideas

I walked on board the TARDIS with my things and immediately felt comfortable. As if I belonged here. _Welcome home. _Did someone just talk to me?

_It's only me dear. The TARDIS. I've been waiting so long for you to finally come home. _What do you mean? The Doctor told me you could talk.

_ You are a Time Lady. The last in existence._ No I'm completely human. I promise. _Kairi dear you're not human. You've just forgotten your past._

That can't be… But how? _You were meant to survive. The Doctor needs you. You disguised yourself as a human forgetting every last detail of your time as a Time Lady but it's still there. In your room I've placed a silver locket. If you wish to remember and become The Time Lady you once were just open it. There lies all of the answers._

Should I? _I personally think you should. The Doctor would love it._ You think so?_ I'm the TARDIS._ _I know so. _Well alright. I walked to my room and put down my things. I crossed over to the desk against the wall and picked up the locket.

Ok.. This is it. A bright light filled my vision.

\(~0~)/

When I first met her something just seemed to click. I felt like she belonged with me. Yeah I just assumed something like that but I could feel it inside me. Growing, welling up so big I felt I would burst. Something about this woman is special. She's quite the beauty. She has long black hair that just reaches the Middle of her breasts, Beautiful Jade green eyes, a milky white complexion, and she was just the sweetest thing I'd ever seen. Something other than her looks though. Something in her mind draws me to her. Over my 905 years on this Earth I've never met anyone like her.

She has just gone to her room to put away her things. I hadn't expected her to actually join me on the TARDIS, but she had actually been eager. I hadn't met someone that excited since Rose. Rose.. Oh I miss her. Martha could never ever fill her place. If anything I missed her more. But I probably shouldn't think about that...

Where had Kairi gone? As if on cue Kairi walked into the doorway of the console room. Something was different I could feel it with my mind. She looked older, wiser for that matter. And in the blink of an eye her arms were around me squeezing me in a tight hug. That's when she allowed me into her mind and I saw it. She was a Time Lady. A bloody beautiful Time Lady! This was bloody brilliant! In her mind I could see everything. Where she came from, which was Gallifrey of course, how she had saved herself so long ago, that she was on her 9th regeneration, and that she was 896 years old. She wasn't too much younger than me.

"This is bloody brilliant!" I say extremely excited holding her more firmly in my arms. It was so odd holding someone my own race once again.

"Oh Doctor, I'm so glad I can remember. So glad I'm not the only Time Lady/Lord left in the entire universe." She pulled away to give him a huge stunning smile. She really was brilliant. I smiled back. "Oh you have no idea how happy this makes me! I'm not alone any longer!" I said with maximum excitement.

"Oh, Doctor. My name, It's The Protector. Feels so odd to say that. To remember I'm actually 896! Oi! I've become so old so fast. " She finished with a giggle. "The Protector and The Doctor how lovely." I said. This just can't get any better!

"I'm so glad I met you Doctor. You're beautiful TARDIS here is the only reason I even knew to remember." She began to stroke the TADIS's wall. "She is quite lovely isn't she?" I say also beginning to pet my TARDIS. _ Oh will you two stop you're making me figuratively blush_.

We both laughed at the TARDIS's words. "Alright Doctor, where to first?" She asked with an excited smile. "Weeeell, I'm not sure. Normally I just let the TARDIS take me wherever unless I have a destination already in my head or I get a distress signal." I answer

"Well alrighty then. Let's get to work yea?" She says still looking as excited as ever. "Well allons-y then!" I went to the controls allowing the TARDIS to take off into the Vortex. This will be brilliant. I can feel it already.

\(~0~)/

We have just arrived on a planet known as Yarnam. It's beautiful. But there seems to be something off. "Do you feel that Doctor?" I ask hoping I'm not going mad. "Why yes I do. What is that?" He answered. Hmmm what is that feeling? "Oh no." I said with a gasp I looked to the Doctor with frightened eyes.

"What is it?" He asked "Doctor I know that feeling someone is hurt, badly we must find them and save them. Let's go." I instruct swiftly running in the direction the feeling is coming from the strongest. I see a beautiful aqua girl with silver designs all over her body unconscious.

"Blimey! What's going on?" I say exasperated. "I don't know but it seems the culprit is still here." He said nodding his head in the direction of the pink trees. "Who are you?" I ask flatly. The only answer I got was a small growl. "Don't you dare touch her." I say striding over to the beautiful girl before me kneeling down beside her. I place my hand on her chest and feel a heartbeat. I then check her pulse. "_She's alright. Just unconscious"_ I tell the Doctor before standing.

"Leave now or I will find you. I will hunt you down and kill you without even a second thought. Do not touch another one of these beautiful creatures. Do you understand me?" I say with a small growl rising in my throat. The animal seemed to answer with a whimper and backed away into the forest. Hopefully it listens. If not, well I never go back on my word. "Doctor help me. I can't carry her. I'm not strong enough yet. All of my physical differences are becoming more obvious slowly. My second heart isn't fully functional yet." I state "Right away." He answered striding to my side he picked her up. We began walking into the beautiful city.

"This way Doctor." I said He followed me entering the Hospital. "Hello ma'am I'm The Protector and This is my friend The Doctor. We've found this young girl unconscious in the woods. Can you help her?" I ask.

"Well yes of course we can." The woman at the desk said. "Will you bring her this way please?" She asked "Why yes. Of course." I followed her down the long hallway into a nearby room with the Doctor close behind me.

"Lay her here please." The woman said. I moved so the Doctor could lay her down. "May I and the Doctor please stay with her? I want to know she's alright." I ask "Yes. I suppose that would be alright." She says. I hug her "Thank you." She smiles pulling away. "No problem sweetie. I'll be at the front desk. Call if she wakes up or you need anything." The woman exited with a smile.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked "What was what?" I say "You just charmed that poor woman into submission!" He said with a smirk. "I did not! I just smiled and asked politely." I said pretending I was offended.

"She's not supposed to let strangers in here especially ones from a whole other planet. You little minx." He responded with a laugh "Hey, just cuz I'm charming doesn't mean anything." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Protector did you just stick your tongue out at me?" He mock gasped as if I had offended him. "Why yes my dear Doctor I did." We both erupted in a fit of giggles. "I quite like traveling with you Protector. You make things interesting. Although I'd rather you didn't go about killing creatures unless it is absolutely necessary." He said

"Doctor I do what I find to be necessary. I'm The Protector for a reason. My goal is to protect." I replied in a matter-o-fact sort of way.

"Of course."

The blue girl stirred. "Doctor I think she's coming to."

And as soon as the words escaped my mouth her eyes fluttered open. She looked frightened. "Where am I? What happened?" She asked her eyes wide with fear. I took her hand

"Hello sweetie, I am the Protector and he is the Doctor." I said tilting my head in his direction "We found you unconscious in the forest and we brought you here to make sure you're alright." I said rubbing circles into the palm of her hand. It seemed to be soothing her. "Are you ok love?" I ask hoping she is.

"Uh, yeah. I don't feel hurt or anything. I can't remember why I was even in the forest. Last I remember I was walking to the market." She said.

"Alright, well I'm glad you're alright. We must go now." I kissed her forehead. "Sleep dear." And with that she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. I kissed her hand and laid it on her stomach. "So beautiful." I said tilting my head. The Doctor cleared his throat. "Doctor?" I said questioningly.

"We need to leave Protector." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go"

The Protector and I walked out of the hospital. She was so different. A bit like Jack. The way she treated that girl. How could she be so caring and seemingly loving like that? She didn't even know that girl and yet she took care of her as if she was her daughter. I reached over and took her hand. She looked at me and smiled. She seemed a tad surprised. "You're sweet Doctor." She stated simply and all I could do was smile.

We walked hand in hand to the market. There was something weird about this place. "I've got that feeling again Doctor." She said looking up at me. I could feel it too a fuzzy bit of pain. Not a lot of pain just enough to notice. "I can too." She pulled me forward into a bit of trees and we walked straight into a large group of the animal like creatures we had seen earlier.

"I thought I told you to leave? What did I say would happen if you stayed?" I asked the leader of the pack knowing who he was because I had him seen earlier that day. I pressed images into his mind. Images of him lying dead on the ground with his dead pack surrounding him. Images of them fleeing and me chasing them down killing them off one by one. I looked into the giant animals eyes letting go of The Doctor's hand I stepped forward. My pupils dilated and I crouched down and sneered. The leader whimpered and took two steps back. I stepped forward summoning up a large growl I tensed ready to spring on the leader at any moment he whined again backing up more his head almost touching the ground. "Go. Now." I spat. The animals ran away quickly and disappeared into the air. I straightened up and closed my eyes turning to the Doctor I smiled.

"Off we go then? Back to the TARDIS."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the 3rd chapter .

Disclaimer: Still own no Doctor Who characters sadly

We have just returned to the TARDIS. The Protector was so very interesting. Back in the forest she had looked savage. Like an animal getting ready to spring on its prey. I was shocked when she let go of my hand and my jaw fell slack at the site of her dropping into a crouch. She had looked Cat Like. It was rather sexy but very intimidating. I was even a bit terrified. Luckily she had gotten them to leave without hurting them but not all alien creatures were going to do so. I'm sure there will be some sort of fight. I just hope it isn't too soon. It is rather interesting how she immediately went back to normal after the animal creature left. Immediately standing upright her pupils normal and a large smile on her face while she took my hand and we walked back to the TARDIS. She would be an interesting companion can tell already. I sent the TARDIS into the vortex and went to take a shower.

\(~0~)/

"Oh my." I said out loud starring at my reflection in the mirror. I look horrible. My hair is all tangled my eyes looked horrid without even a touch of make-up and my clothes are way too big and baggy. What was I thinking when I got ready the s'morning. I ran a brush through my hair and walked to the bathroom. I need to take a shower. I'm a mess.

As I entered the shower everything from earlier this day came to my mind. As I washed my body I thought of how I threatened the wolf like creature after seeing that beautiful girl lying passed out on the ground and how so suddenly I went from angry to worried to charming to happy to loving. Boy was I one complex creature. I almost jumped on a giant animal and then I straightened up only to take the Doctor's hand and walk back to the TARDIS. What is wrong with me?

I rinsed off my body and began to wash my hair. Ugh at this rate I may as well be bipolar. I rinsed out the shampoo and began to condition my hair. The Doctor is going to think I'm crazy. Oh well. I suppose either way I got the job done. I rinsed out my hair and got out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around my body I went to the mirror and thanks to the TARDIS she had already removed the precipitation for me. Thank you sweetheart. I stroked the nearest wall. The TARDIS purred in response.

I smiled and began to towel dry my hair before wiping the moisture off of my body. I admired my figure in the mirror. My pale skin. How I have lovely curves. Things I'd never noticed about myself. I had a slim figure. A rather nice bum even if it is my own opinion. And my breasts were just to die for. I'm going to hate regenerating. This body is so beautiful. I ran my fingers over my hip bones. Simply perfect. I walked into my room to my closet still wearing nothing but a towel on my head. I grabbed a pair of silky black knickers and a bra to match it. I then walked over to my jeans taking down a pair of Black skinnies and looking through my shirts took down a lacy white tube top finishing off my outfit with a black leather jacket and my white vans.

I put on my clothes and walked to my mirror. I looked absolutely sexy. I may seem to love myself a bit too much but who else is there? Time to work on my hair. I walk over to my mirror and Take my hair out of the towel brushing it out. I pick up my blow dryer and finish drying my hair. It's a bit wavy so I run my straightener through it. Okay, so check on the hair now for the make-up I put on white eye shadow, black eye liner and black Mascara that makes my eyes look huge. Okay. So now that I look all attractive I walk out to the console room. "Hey Doc." I say entering the room. "Where to?" I

\(~0~)/

I hear someone step into the room and before I turn to greet her she says "Hey Doctor" "Where To?" I turn around and catch myself before my mouth falls open. Has she always been this.. attractive? "Uh, we are actually making our way towards Earth. I've been getting some strange readings."

"Sounds lovely." She says walking around the TARDIS's console "So what are you up to?" she asks.

"Well I'm cutting off the damaged plug then with a utility knife I'm gonna split and slice off the jacket about 3/4 inch from the end of the cord, Then using a utility knife I'll open the replacement plug. Attach each section of exposed copper to the appropriate terminal screw: green wire to the green grounding screw, white to the silver screw, and black to the brass screw."

"So you're Rewiring a three prong extension cord?"

"Uh yeah." Dang it. I forgot. Time Lady. She knows just as much as I do.

"Doctor? What exactly do you need an extension cord for?"

"Well people use them when their original cords don't reach an outlet." I replied knowing that isn't what she meant. I smiled like I was serious.

"You're very funny Doctor now what do YOU want it for?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well I don't need it for anything I'm just a bit bored." I laughed. She rolled her eyes

"Oi. What am I gonna do with you." The TARDIS shook and that's when I knew we'd arrived.

"Doctor, you really need to learn how to land your TARDIS." She says laughing.

"Oi! Don't insult my flying skills." I reply teasing her.

"Oh hush Doctor let's get a move on in other words Allons-y!" She said grinning.

"I wanted to say that." I said pouting.

"Come on Doctor." She said softly and took my hand as we walked out of the TARDIS.

\(~0~)/

The Doctor pulled some odd little machine like thing. "What's that?" I ask "Weeeell to be honest it doesn't really have a name. I'm just using it to track energy. It'll help me find the signal that caught the TARDIS's attention." He answered following the beeps. "Oh. Well alright." I replied.

…

The Doctor and I were now standing in a room with a woman named Donna Noble. We'd found what had drawn the TARDIS here which was a woman named Miss Foster who is trying to create Adipose. The Doctor had tried telling her this was illegal but she didn't listen to him. Now we're all three standing in a tiny room while the Doctor shuts down the power source that is providing a signal for the space ship to retrieve the Adipose.

It feels weird standing so close to The Doctor and this Donna woman. I don't really stand this close to people very often. Probably because my senses are enhanced and every sensation is maximized. Like the smell of Donna and the Doctor mixed together. It's heavenly and I find myself closing my eyes and just bathing in the scent. The Doctor finally shut down and Miss Foster decided to give it up.

She ran outside ready with the Adipose babies for the spaceship to take her and we all rushed to the roof. The Doctor warned her that the leader of the mother ship was going to dispose of her and he wanted to save her. But she was too stubborn and like the Doctor had said the mother ship let her go mid-air and she fell to the ground.

It was quite sad, but I suppose it had to happen. We couldn't stop it. We all three walked back to the TARDIS and I talked the Doctor in to letting me keep the late Miss Fosters Sonic Pen. Donna decided she wanted to join us on the TARDIS but not before she insured the Doctor they would just be friends. I believe her exact words were "You're Not Mating With Me Sunshine!" I quite enjoyed that bit.

Donna walked off to talk to her mum and the Doctor and I waited for her in the TARDIS. "Today was interesting." I said

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?"

"I sort of kinda wanted to keep one of those cute little adipose. They were adorable!" I said with a look of awe on my face.

"They were made of human fat." The Doctor replied looking a bit confused.

"Yeah but it was cute human fat!" I said happily.

"You're interesting." He said with a smirk.

"Well thank you sir, I try." I replied smiling.

"So what do you do when you have a human?" I ask.

"Well they just come along. They get a room. Like you and we just go on adventures." He said smiling.

"Well that sounds just peachy." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Can we go somewhere interesting 'tomorrow'?" I ask using air quotes for the word tomorrow since in the TARDIS there isn't really a tomorrow.

"Oh come on both days we've done something interesting." He said as if shocked.

"I mean like dangerous. Well maybe we shouldn't. You and I can regenerate but Miss Noble can't. I suppose we should stick with the basics then huh?" I say with a thoughtful face.

"That's a good idea." He answered with a that's what I thought sort of look.

I squint my eyes at him "Are you patronizing me?"

"No way I would never dare do that." He said with an animated gasp.

"Oh shush." I say with a small giggle.

Donna walked in through the TARDIS door. "So that's all taken care of we can leave now." She said as she walked up the ramp to stand beside the Doctor.

"Alrighty then." Said the Doctor.

"Donna we haven't been properly introduced. My name is The Protector. It's nice to meet you." I say picking up her hand and kissing it like a man would do in some old movie. Donna blushed

"It's nice to meet you too." She said. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yep I have another Jack on my hands."

I furrowed my brow. "What's that mean? Who exactly is Jack anyways?" I asked frowning.

"Jack is a man I used to travel with. He was a huge flirt." He replied smirking.

"Just because I give out hugs and kiss beautiful women like Donna's hands does not mean I am a flirt sir. I surely have never flirted with you." I reply rather smug and Donna blushed again.

"I'm sure Donna didn't mind. Did ya gingerbread?" I ask with a wink.

Donna giggled and looked down "No I don't mind at all."

"See Doctor. Don't be jealous." I say smirking.

"I most certainly am not jealous." He objected.

"Whatever you say dear. I'm gonna help Gingey over here with putting away her things. See you later Doc." I said taking Donna's hand and walking with her to her bedroom.

\(~0~)/

I stood by the console about to launch the TARDIS into the vortex as Donna and the Protector walked away. Gosh that girl really did flirt quite a bit. Jack would love her. The Doctor heard a crash and turned around with wide eyes hoping Donna and The Protector were alright but believe it or not there Stood Captain Jack Harkness. "Ugh, Jack what are you doing here?" I asked visibly showing my disapproval

"It's nice to see you too Doctor." Jack smiled.

"Go away Jack." I said grumpily sitting down as the TARDIS entered the vortex.

"Oh come on Doc. Chill out. Open up a bit. Where is Martha?" Jack asked looking around.

"She went home Jack. Will you go now?" I said hoping he'd just go. He didn't.

"Come on Doc. I'm sure you could use some company." Jack said winking.

"No I couldn't go away. And would you stop calling me Doc." I said frowning.

"Do you have someone here?" Jack asked raising his eyebrow.

"No." As soon as the lie escaped my mouth Donna and the Protector walked in both looking a bit flustered with red faces and Donna's hair was a bit mussed up.

"Well hello there beautiful women." Jack said with a huge smile on his face.

"Jack Stop it."

"Hello." Donna said blushing again.

She must not be used to so much attention. Protector just crossed her arms and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"We were uhm.. putting things away when we heard a noise. I'm guessing it was this Joker?" Protector asked un amused.

"Why yes it was Donna, Protector, meet Captain Jack Harkness." I said

"Wait. You think I'm like this joker?" She asked irritated.

"Well yeah. I suppose." I scratched my ear nervously.

\(~0~)/

"Come on Doctor" I said "This guy looks like a loser" I wouldn't normally be this rude but this guy interrupted my glorious make out session with this lovely ginger goddess. I'm going for blood.

"Hey! I'm not a loser." Jack said offended

"You sort of are." Said the Doctor.

"Well I like him." Said Donna. Jack gave Donna a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Doll." He said. The Doctor and I rolled our eyes and Donna giggled.

"I love this TARDIS. There is just loads to do." Everyone looked at Donna The Doctor with a grimace, me with a smirk, and Jack with a happy face.

"What?" asked Donna. "There is."

"Wanna play a game?" Jack asked.

"No Jack we don't." The Doctor said.

"Maybe" I replied. And Donna said "Well why not?" I didn't really care.

"What sort of game Jack?" I asked.

"The kind that involves alcohol." He said.

"Well I'm in and so is Donna. Come on Doctor please? For me?" I ask pressing my body into his and batting my eyelashes.

"Please?" I try once more biting my lip.

\(~0~)/

Looking at the Protector biting her lip I couldn't resist. "Fine. Leave it to Jack to arrive on my TARDIS and the first thing he wants to do is drink." I say with a sigh.

And the games begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no Doctor Who Characters

"So Jack what exactly is this drinking game?" I ask with a small smirk.

"Well it's called I've never. I'll say something I've never done and if you've done it you take a drink. You and The Doctor have to drink hypervodka because you're not human." He replied with a grin.

"Jack why do you always insist we play these sorts of games?" asked the Doctor.

"Because they are fun. I'll go first. I've never made out with a ginger on the TARDIS."

I knew that was aimed directly at me when I picked up my drink. Donna blushed and the Doctor looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry Doctor but if you refuse that ginger goddess that's your problem." I say smirking.

"Oi. I knew I had another Jack." He said grimacing.

"My turn," I say

"I've never fantasized about The Doctor."

Jack half smiled picking up his drink and in my peripheral vision I also see Donna pick up her glass. I look at her raising an eyebrow and so does The Doctor.

"Donna Noble!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Jack did it too!" She defended herself.

"Jack does lots of things." Said Jack smugly.

"It was the first time I had met you! My wedding was crashed and you had saved me, but I've never had sex on the TARDIS." Said Donna changing the subject.

Jack and the Doctor both took a drink.

"Jack what haven't you done on my ship?" The Doctor asked.

"Well there is you, Donna, and this beautiful Time Lady over here." He said with a wink.

"Save it Jack." I say smirking.

"Well we're gonna keep it that way!" Said the Doctor loudly.

"Anyways I have never ogled Donna's figure." Said the Doctor like that was some glorious thing.

Jack and I both drank to that. Donna blushed and let out a giggle. The Doctor just rolled his eyes

"I've never had sex with more than two partners." Said Jack. Surprisingly both Donna and I picked up our drinks and began to giggle. Jack licked his lips and the Doctor looked a bit shocked.

"What's that face for Doctor? Donna and I are beautiful woman. Foursomes are possible." I say sticking my tongue out and giggling.

I could feel the hypervodka. It was really strong and I knew another drink would get me there. Donna was also feeling the effects of her drink giggling for no reason. I motioned for her to come here and when she did I pulled her onto my lap before kissing her. It was just a quick kiss but she and I both started giggling uncontrollably. She stayed on my lap and we cuddled there as the game continued.

"I have never had a male partner who wasn't human." I said. I gasped when the Doctor drank to that. Jack was no surprise at all.

"Doctor!" I said shocked "It was an accident I had too much to drink and I thought he was Cleopatra because of his shape shifting ability." He explained.

"Oh. That sounds like you. Cluelessly horny." I laughed and so did Donna

"Oh come on girls give the man a break. He hardly ever has sex." Jack said also giggling. You could tell we'd all been drinking. Even the Doctor smiled a bit even though it was him we were teasing.

"Jack can we play a new game I'm bored with this one." I say

"Sure. Anyone up for some good ol fashioned truth or dare?" He asked.

"Donna and I are good for it." I said kissing Donna once more.

"Why not." Said the Doctor.

"Alright Doctor truth or dare?" Asked Jack

"Dare." Said the Doctor grinning.

"I dare you to finish that glass full of hypervodka." Said Jack challenge in his voice. The Doctor picked up his cup downing the alcohol quickly.

"You can do better than that Jackie boy." The Doctor said. A slight slur in his voice.

"Donna, Truth or dare?" asked the Doctor

"Truth." Donna said. She looked a bit sleepy.

"Is it true that the thought of me is arousing?" Asked the Doctor laughing a bit.

Donna picked her head up off of my chest and looked at the Doctor. "Right now, no." she giggled alongside Jack and I.

"Oh Donna you're lovely." Jack said still laughing.

"You guys are mean." Said the Doctor pouting.

"Oh cheer up love we only tease." I say trying to make him feel better. I slip Donna off me and go sit on the Doctor's lap.

"We don't mean any harm." I say kissing his forehead before stroking his cheek. I hopped off his lap and Went back to Donna pulling her close. I could tell she was tired.

"Hey guys, Donna is tired. I'll be back."

I swooped up Donna in my arms. Her eyes closed. I walked down the hallway towards her room and took her to her bed. I laid her down before removing her jacket and over shirt. I grabbed a pair of her sleeping pants and swapped her jeans out to them. There she lay in her tank top and sleeping pants so innocent. I brought up the blanket and tucked her in before kissing her forehead

"Goodnight my love." I whisper in her ear before leaving the room and walking back to the boys.

"Okay boys Donna is tucked into bed. Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"No not really Jack is also a bit knackered. You know how humans always need to sleep."The Doctor said

"I do think I am going to go to sleep." Jack yawned "night." He said before exiting the room.

Now the Doctor and I were alone. He looked sad again and all I could think to do is comfort him. I walked over to him and sat in his lap wrapping my arms around his neck. "Doctor, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm ok." He said I took his face in my hands looking into his eyes.

"Doctor, I know you're lying. I can feel it. Your pain, your sorrow. It's in my mind. I'm also a telepathic being. You know this so why try to hide it?"

The Doctor looked into my eyes and then I could see his pain his loneliness everything was there.

"I'm sorry" he said and I just couldn't resist anymore. I kissed him. Softly. Not wanting him to mistake this for some lustful move. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and kissed me back. I pulled back and laid my forehead against his.

"You are not alone Doctor. You'll never be alone again. You've got me now." We can be friends forever, literally." I smile and stroke his cheek.

"Stop thinking about the past love, worry about your future. Think about all of the lives you have saved not about the ones you have lost. Come with me." I stand up and take his hand. Luckily he stands too and follows me. I walk him to my bedroom and I have him sit on the bed.

"I'd like you to stay with me tonight. Will you?" I ask squeezing his hand

"Yes. I'll stay with you." He answered sounding weary.

"I'm going to go change and wash my face. The TARDIS has placed a pair of your pajamas on my desk if you'd like to change."

"Thank you and thank you my lovely TARDIS." He actually looked a bit happier as he stroked the wall.

"Be right back."

\(~0~)/

I hate feeling like this. Like the pain will never end. Feeling like I am all alone in this galaxy. When she kissed me and brought me into her bedroom I wasn't expecting her to ask me to stay. No one ever wants me to stay with them. I change into the pajamas the TARDIS had given me. And lie back on her bed. When she walks out of the washroom with her long black hair framing her face that has been removed completely of make-up. I wonder why she wears it. She's beautiful without it.

"I see you've made yourself at home." She smiles and crawls into her bed next to me.

"Yes your bed is quite comfortable." I say. She has beautiful skin her long legs in her little sleeping shorts and the way her white tank top clung to her slim frame.

"Doctor are you staring at me?" She asked smiling

"I uhm.. I was just ugh. Yes I was." I answer tugging on my ear I hadn't thought she noticed. I flash an embarrassed smile her way.

"Sorry." I say.

"It's alright. I don't mind. But I I'm a bit tired even us Time Lords and Ladies sleep for a few hours here and there." She says giggling.

"I'm pretty knackered too." She crawled underneath the covers.

"Come here silly." She said laughing. The hypervodka still hadn't completely worn off.

"Well alright." I say and also go under the covers. She wraps her arm around my waist and lays her head on my chest.

"Thanks for staying with me." She said. Wow she smelled amazing. Is this what it was like all of those years ago. Back when I had my family.

"Anytime." I reply before nuzzling her hair. The TARDIS turned down the lights and she and I fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. For once I don't feel alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 3 enjoy Disclaimer: I own no Doctor Who characters.

When I woke up the Doctor was still wrapped in my arms. Such a beautiful man. I drifted my fingers down his back and kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning." He murmured.

"Why, hello there sleepy head." I said giggling. He looked even cuter with his disheveled bed head.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and wash up. There is another bathroom over there if you'd like to take one also." I say kissing his cheek. I slide off of my bed and enter the bathroom.

\(~0~)/

I woke up in my room in my jammies tucked in. I smiled. The Protector is so very sweet. Always taking care of me. I quite like her. She and I are going to be good friends.

I get up and take a shower before getting dressed and drying my hair throwing it back in a ponytail. I walked to the console room but the only one there was Jack.

"Well hey there beautiful." He said flashing me a stunning smile. I blushed again. For some reason I've not been reacting to these sorts of statements how I normally would. I have no sass when I respond to anyone on this TARDIS. Well except for maybe The Doctor.

"Hey there Captain Jack." I say giving a small wave.

"Have you seen The Doctor or The Protector anywhere?" I ask walking around the console.

"No actually I haven't." He replied with a smirk.

"What's that look for?" I asked.

"Oh you know last night I left those two alone and now here it is the next morning and neither of them are anywhere to be found." He said laughing. I felt a pang of jealousy. I really do like The Protector. I don't think she'd just shag the Doctor. She's not that type of girl.

"Jack she's not like that. She and The Doctor didn't do anything." I say grimacing.

"No, we didn't." Said the Doctor, entering the room followed by The Protector.

"Good morning sunshine." The Protector says kissing me on the cheek. I just have to giggle.

"Good morning." I reply with a smile.

"So Doc where we headed?" asked Jack

"Will you not call me Doc please it's annoying." The Doctor said.

"Hey guys speaking of names can you all call me Kairi. My name's a bit of a mouthful not that I don't like it and maybe one day I'll resume it but for now COuld we keep it to that?" The Protector asked us.

"Well I don't see why not." The Doctor said

"Yeah that sounds good." I agreed

"Thank you guys." Kairi said smiling at us. Jack just sort of sat there. I think he knows Kairi doesn't care for him all too much.

"So Doctor where are we going?" I asked so Jack didn't have to repeat his self.

"We're actually going to stay in the vortex today. The TARDIS has a few repairs to make."

He said looking rather glum.

"Hey, we can go on an adventure on the TARDIS she's massive I bet there is loads to do on here." Kairi pitched up cheerfully bumping the Doctor.

"Cheer up mate." She said to him poking his tummy.

"Hey that's a sensitive area." He said pouting. I looked at Jack and grimaced. He was right a little bit. You could tell they fancied each other.

\(~0~)/

"So Doctor what sort of fun things can we do on this ship?" I ask

"I can name three things right now." Jack said winking. Donna giggled and pushed his arm. Was she flirting with him?

"Captain Jack you're a hoot." She says laughing. Captain Jack is not a hoot. I grimaced. Whys she flirting with him? I walk to Donna and wrap my arm around her waist pulling her close to my side kissing her temple.

"Jack shut up. And there is loads of stuff. What do you want to do?" The Doctor said.

"Again I can think of three things." Jack said smirking. Donna began laughing uncontrollably. She moved away from me to whisper something to Jack. I frowned. What's she saying to him? The Doctor grabbed my hand pulling me to him.

"You can hear them you know. If you tried. You've got the ears of a Time Lady. You'd just have to focus there." He whispered in my ear

"I know but I don't want to invade her privacy. " I reply frowning.

"I don't own her." I add looking up at him. He kissed my forehead.

"How about you and I go make breakfast?" he asked.

"Alright. One moment." I walk over to Donna and Jack I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck before nibbling at her earlobe.

"The Doctor and I are going to go make breakfast. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen." I whisper in her ear before nipping at it once more then leaving the room with The Doctor.

\(~0~)/

I can see the look in her eyes when Donna walks away from her to whisper to Jack. I see how she frowns. I can feel annoyance radiating around her. No wonder she doesn't like Jack. He really did seem to be taking Donna away from her. Even if they aren't together as in a relationship. I look at her again and take her hand pulling her over to me.

"You can hear them you know. If you tried. You've got the ears of a Time Lady. You'd just have to focus there." I whispered in her ear. "I know, but I don't want to invade her privacy." She whispered back.

Even when she's upset and dying to know what they are talking about she refuses to invade her privacy. How sweet.

"I don't own her." She added looking a bit distraught. She looked up at me with big sad eyes. I lean down and kiss her forehead trying to distract her.

"How about you and I go make breakfast?" I ask trying to preoccupy her.

"Alright, one sec." she answers. I can see she'd just gotten an idea when I see her turn walk over to Donna wrap her arms around her waist and whisper something in her ear. I think she may have done something else but I had stopped giving the pair my full attention. I was watching Jack. How would he be able to steal someone from a woman as beautiful as Kairi. She was utterly perfect but Donna still seemed to like him. Humans. I look up in time to see Kairi approaching me. I hold out my hand and she takes it. Together we walk to the kitchen.

"So my dear what are we cooking?" she asks me.

"Weeeell, I don't really know. I thought maybe you'd have a few ideas." I replied looking down at her.

"Well, I may have a few." She said smiling." She dropped my hand to rummage through the cabinets and she grabbed pancake mix, bananas, various fruit, bacon, and eggs.

"Are you ready to cook Doctor?" She asked mischievously.

"You bet I am." I say giving her a smile and a wink. She has me cutting up strawberries and apples. Luckily there are no pears. I hate pears. She has just blended the bananas into the pancake mix. She doesn't know how much I like bananas and yet she always seems to make things banana flavored. I wonder if she likes bananas too. That would be wonderful we could eat banana pudding have a banana cream pie and I could take her to the planet with those smashing banana daiquiris!

"Kairi, do you like bananas?" I ask finishing the last of the fruit.

"Yes Doctor I do." She replies giggling and taking the fruit from me.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you like bananas?" I ask smiling at her while she puts some type of fruit cup together.

"Well Doctor I'd have to say 11." She says sticking out her tongue at me.

"11 isn't between 1 and 10." I say poking her.

"That's because 1-10 doesn't describe how much I like bananas." She says raising her eyebrow. She begins putting together plates for the four of us.

"Let me help." I say trying to reach over her, but she pushes me away.

"No way Doctor. The last time you helped me put the plates on the table you tripped and dropped everything. Now sit." She ordered.

I sat down at the table pouting. "You know that wasn't my fault." I say laying my head on the table and looking up at her with my best pouty face. She sighs

"Fine Doctor you can help. You take two and I'll take two. If you mess it up this time you're cleaning it up not me. Got that mister?" She asks with a stern look on her face.

"Yes ma'am." I say giving her a salute. She only rolled her eyes and I went to pick up a plate. I was walking towards the table and tripped over my coat. Luckily I caught myself without dropping the plate and I made it to the table.

"Maybe I shouldn't put the plates on the table." I said with a nervous giggle.

"That's what I thought." She said with a laugh. I watched her bring over the other three plates with ease.

"I'll go get Jack and Donna ." I say and exit the room.

\(~0~)/

"Breakfast is done you two." The Doctor said as he peeked his head in the doorway. I was sitting with Jack talking about The Doctor and Kairi.

"Well I suppose we should go eat then. Come on Jack." I say standing up and walking to the kitchen. Kairi had just placed a glass of orange juice next to every plate. "Wow Kairi I didn't know that you could make this kind of stuff. It looks so fancy." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack." She said trying to smile at him. Maybe she's beginning to warm up to him. We all sit around the table.

"You're a fantastic cook." I say smiling at Kairi.

"Thank you love. My mother taught me a long time ago." She replied. A sad smile was on her face and she seemed lost in thought. She and the Doctor both tend to do that every once in a while. Must be a Time people thing.

"No really, these pancakes are marvelous. And this fruit is cut up very nice." Said Jack as he popped another piece in his mouth.

"Thanks but actually the Doctor did the fruit. I just arranged it." She said smiling at the Doctor.

"Weeeell, you did most of the work I just cut up fruit." He said to her pulling on his ear. Was he blushing? Oi! What am I going to do with these two? I mean come on now. I don't think they notice that they flirt with one another. It just comes naturally.

"So Doc what are we doing today since we can't leave the TARDIS?" Jack asked.

"I've got a room where we can take a dip. It's like a beach with fresh water and no fish. Its even got mock sunlight." He said his excitement growing.

"Well then let's do that. " Responded Kairi elbowing his side smiling.

"Oi! Would you stop injuring me?" Said the Doctor slightly amused.

"Oh don't be such a wuss." Kairi said sticking her tongue out at him. She grabbed my hand.

"I'm taking Donna and getting changed. See you boys later." She said giving them a wink. I laughed and she and I left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

6th chapter guys! Their is actually smut in this one . I hope you like it. I had so many people helping me and I just didn't like any of it so I restarted and I'm finally happy enough with it to post. Review guys 3 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing Doctor Who related

I walked Donna to my closet and opened two drawers one next to another.

"Pick anything you'd like." I say bumping her hip with mine. She giggled

"There is no way I can fit your things" she said looking up at me like I'm a nut case.

"Bet you can." I say winking.

"There is no way. You're so much smaller than me." She argued.

"Hmmm, if you can I get to sleep in your room tonight. But if you can't you can sleep in my room tonight." I say smiling and sticking out my tongue at her.

"Fine then." She said smirking grabbing a suit and going to change. I select my tiny black and silver bikini and change pulling my hair into a pony tail. She walked out of the bathroom looking as beautiful as ever.

"Well look at you. It fits like a glove." I say giggling and giving her a quick kiss.

"Oh hush." I take her hand

"Come on silly." She follows me back to the console room where we meet Jack and the Doctor.

"Ok guys we all ready?" I ask looking at the men standing in front of us. I laugh so hard

"What.." laughs "are you." Gasps for air "wearing?" I finish barely being able to breath. "You look like a highlighter on meth." I laugh even harder.

"Hey they are just yellow shorts you don't have to be rude." Says the Doctor grimacing. I try to stop laughing.

"If that's not a green then my swim suit is orange." I laugh again.

"Oh my. I'm sorry Doctor. You just look so humorous. Why didn't Jack help you?" I ask still giggling a bit.

"I tried he wouldn't let me." Said Jack who was next to Donna. All three of us were eyeing him.

"Oi! I'll just go change then." Said the Doctor grumpily.

"I'm coming with you. Jack keep an eye on Donna while I'm gone." I say.

"I'm not a child I don't need watching." Donna objected.

"I know sweetheart I just want to know your safe." I kiss her hand." I'll be back soon."

The Doctor and I left the room. And walked down the hallway to his bedroom. We walked inside and he walked into his closet with me following him.

"Ok miss leader of the TARDIS fashion police. What should I wear?" I look through the drawer. He has all sorts of odd trunks and even a few speedos which almost had me dying of laughter again. I found a pair of Navy swimming trunks and held them out to him.

"Wear these. They'll look sexy." I say and exit his closet walking back down to the console room. Donna and Jack were laughing when I walked in.

"What are you two lovely ladies talking about?" I ask smirking.

"Well actually we were talking about how the Doctor fancies you." Jack said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"He does not. He and I are just friends now will you two quit it before he saunters in here and goes on a rant." I say grimacing

"Well are you and Donna just friends?" Jack asked. Why did he have to ask that? I mean really. Come on now.

"Donna and I are good friends." I say with my eyebrow raised at him daring him to further the conversation.

"Well if you have your tongue down her throat and you guys are good friends how do we know you haven't kissed the Doctor since you guys are friends?" He asks looking like the smartest man alive.

"Well Mister Jack that maybe because Donna is an attractive woman and the Doctor is an attractive man who doesn't really give off any sexual attraction." I answer.

"So what you are saying is you don't find the Doctor sexually appealing?" He asks

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying." I answer

"What's exactly what you're saying?" asked the Doctor as he entered the room.

"I was saying that it's a good thing the sun is artificial because Donna and I have very pale sensitive skin." I say quickly hoping it was a believable answer.

"Oh well of course." He said cheerfully

"Oh dang Doc someone's looking smashing in his swimming trunks." Jack said winking at the Doctor

"Ok how about we go find the room then." Said the Doctor laughing nervously.

We all followed the Doctor down the hallway and into a brightly lit room.

"Wow, it's beautiful in here." Said Donna as she rotated to look around the whole room. She looked so lovely in the green two piece she selected. She isn't that confident about her body but I don't understand why. It's perfect.

"Yes it is. Almost as beautiful as you." I say scooping her into my arms for a kiss.

"Aren't you just the charmer." Jack said with a wink

"Yes I am Jack and a much better one than you." I say sticking my tongue out at him

"Okay you two. How about we actually enter the water." The Doctor said rolling his eyes at Jack and I

"Well fine then." I say taking Donna's hand and walking to the water.

\(~0~)/

"She really is protective isn't she?" Jack asked me as we watched Kairi and Donna walk into the water giggling with one another.

"Yes Jack she is." I say looking down at him.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd lay off of Donna until Kari can control her feelings better. It upsets her when you and Donna flirt." I say looking him in his eyes.

"You know I'd never do anything to upset her on purpose Doc. I'll lay off a bit but my nature is to flirt so no promises I can completely stop." He says looking back at the water where the two women are laughing and splashing one another.

"Donna is so sassy but when she's with her it's like she has no reason to be. She seems calmer." I say observing them.

"I feel calmer when she's around. Like I have nothing to hide. Sort of like I belong." Jack said cocking his head to the side.

"I think she does more than just protect." I say '_I really feel as if she has something special about her. Something that_ _keeps everyone around her calm she's special. More special than anyone I've ever met. Even… Rose.'_ I think to myself.

"Are you two just gonna stand there and ogle us or are you going to get in?" Donna asked with a smirk I see Jack trail his eyes over Donna and Kairi.

"I'll stick with ogling thanks." Jack said with a wink. Donna and Kairi laughed and Kairi whispered something in Donna's ear before they both started walking towards us. Donna took Jack's hand and pulled him down to the water while Kairi took mine.

"Come on Doctor time to get that sexy body of yours wet." She said smiling and pulling me down into the water.

"Hey this is rather nice" I say as the water laps at my hips.

"You're too tall" She says with a pouty face. I wasn't too much taller than her. She's probably the tallest of my companions. But to make her happy I bend my legs enough to become eye level with her.

"Happy?" I ask and she smiles ruffling my hair.

"Yes sir." She giggles and splashes me.

"Oi! What was that for?" I ask laughing and splashing her back

"I like to play? What can I say Doctor?" She says laughing before pulling me over and shoving me into the water. I break the surface and grab her around her waist pulling her down with me. And she and I just laughed and laughed.

\(~0~)/

"Look at them Jack. They are so happy together." I say he and I were just standing in the water talking to one another

"Yes they are. I just hope one of them realizes it." He says

"Yeah. It's just so obvious. They do nothing but flirt." I agree

"I'm getting sort of cold." I say shivering.

"I am too." Jack said.

"I think I'm going to go back to my room." I say before walking away from Jack. I see Kairi look at me and her smile dropped a bit. She said something to the Doctor and rushed to catch up with me

"Where you going love?" she asked catching up to me.

"I'm a bit cold and slightly tired." I say hoping she isn't upset I'm leaving.

"Ok. You head to your room. I'll meet you there after I tell the Doctor what we're doing." She says and kisses my cheek before walking back towards the Doctor. I start heading to my room and when I get there I take a shower and dry my hair. I just grab an oversized button up I had lying on the bathroom counter and put it on. I had just settled into my bed when there was a knock on my door.

"May I come in?" I hear Kairi ask.

"Yes dear." I say and she walks in freshly showered as well. In her little sleeping shorts and tank top.

"Well don't you look beautiful." She says smiling

"Thank you." I say blushing.

"Come here?" She asks tilting her head to the side. Now I know something is going to happen. I'm so nervous but either way I go to her.

\(~0~)/

I kissed Donna softly wrapping my hands around her waist. She kissed me back smiling. "You Donna Noble are beautiful." I whispered in her ear before draping her across her bed. I ran my hand up her thigh to her sex and trailed my fingers along its length. She sighed and I slid on top of her holding her hands down, my face only inches from hers. I gently ran the side of my nose down hers kissing her slowly, I felt her struggle under me so I let go of her wrists. She moved her hands to my hair holding me firmly to her. I ran my fingers gently up her arms to her face. I slipped my tongue between her teeth exploring her mouth. I traced my tongue along her lips before kissing from the corner of her mouth down her jaw to her neck nipping at it. She sighed tightening her grip on my hair. I moved my hands down her body as her breathing steadily increased; I began to unbutton her blouse kissing the exposed skin. From her collar bone to between her breasts all the way down to her navel. I decide to stop my everlasting torture. Exposing her breasts I see her chest rapidly filling with air then the slow release of her trying to slow her breathing. I toss her shirt onto my dark wood floor. "Look at you," I smile "bloody brilliant." She blushed. I took her face in my hands stroking her cheekbone kissing her forehead her nose and her chin. I smile at her and straddle her hips. I trace my fingertips down her collarbone down in between her breasts. Doing a figure 8 to circle both of them I continue my path down to her bellybutton circling it. I reached her hip bones and traced over them. "So perfect." I mumble more to me than her. Smelling Donna's arousal I decide to actually do something other than admire her beautiful body. I slide down to kneel between her thighs. I began kissing her inner thigh all the way to her knickers. She let out small sighs and moans with every inch. Taking hold of her knickers I pull them down with my teeth. She finishes sliding them off and I crawl back up her body. She puts her hands in my shirt and feels my stomach moving up to grip my breasts. I let out a small sound before dominating her mouth. She pulls my shirt over my head and throws it aside scratching down my back as I move my hand to in between her legs. Feeling how wet she is I slowly slide in a finger. She moaned bucking her hips against my hand. As I start to move my finger slowly in and out I kiss down her neck to her breasts and take a nipple in my mouth. Gently sucking and nipping at it until it's completely erect in my mouth I move to the other one at the same time adding another finger into her. She moaned and gripped my hair. I sped the movements of my fingers brushing over her clitoris with my thumb. She again bucked into my hand moaning louder this time. I finish what my mouth was doing previously and lick down her tummy stopping at her navel to dip my tongue in it. I removed my fingers and replaced them with my tongue. I licked her wetness making an Mmmm noise. I slid my tongue inside of her licking up to her clitoris. I grab her thighs and reposition her so I can get better access. Doing a couple more tongue tricks I have her practically screaming my name as she comes down from her massive orgasm. I crawl up next to her and lick my lips. She smiled looking quite knackered. She is human after all. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her to me. And before I know it she's passed out on my stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

I own no Doctor Who Characters. And I would like to thank anyone who reads this for reading it. It means a lot.

I watch as Kairi walks out the door to go find Donna. She is such a remarkable creature. I've never met anyone like her. She's funny, sweet, witty everything you could ever want in a mate.

"Jack I'm going to head to my room. I have a few things to work on. You can stay here if you'd like. Knock if you need me." I say before exiting the water. I exit and walk down the hallway to my room. Once inside I decided to shower. I wonder what they are doing right now. I mean really on my ship. Times like this she reminds me of Jack. But she is a grown woman and so is Donna. They can do what they like. I can't stop them. _Knock knock knock_.

"Come in." I say still standing in my towel. Jack opens the door and it appears he has also showered.

"Why hello there Doctor." Jack says with a wink and I can see him staring at me.

"Oi Jack come on what do you need I'd like to put on some clothes." I say rolling my eyes.

"I need to talk to you so I'd just put some clothes on and come back out here. Although I wouldn't mind if you didn't get dressed at all." He said with a wide smile.

"I'll go get dressed." I say grimacing at Jack. I walk into my closet and put on my sleeping pants and a white cotton shirt.

"Ok Jack what is it?" I ask walking out of the closet and shaking out my hair with my hand.

"Well Doctor it's actually an idea I've come up with." I said smirking.

"Oi I really don't think I'm going to like this." I groan

"Probably not but I do know you like a bit of competition." Jack says with a laugh

"What is it Jack?" I say completely un-amused.

"I'm thinking that I can get Kairi to sleep with me as easy as she got Donna" says Jack

"Okay you can stop right there I am not playing a game that revolves around sex. Time Lords are not sexual beings. I do not just decide to have sex to win a bet that is just bloody rude!" I say growing a bit angrier

"Calm down Doc. And you can't use the Time Lord thing as an excuse anymore obviously Kairi has proven that wrong." Jack says

"Jack there is no way I'm doing it and Kairi doesn't even like you what makes you think you can just shag her?" I ask.

"Well Doctor I'd like to think I have a way with words." Jack says flashing me a smile and winking.

"Jack the woman can't stand you." I say crossing my arms

"So here is the bet I want to make. I think I could shag Kairi before you could shag Donna. Both women seem to be repulsed by one of us so it should be interesting." Jack says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Jack I'm not going to just shag Donna." I say sternly

"Well fine but I'm still trying Kairi. Maybe even Donna as a bonus. Oh or both of them. You know what that could work." I watch as Jack finishes his sentence seeming to be very excited by his thoughts.

"Kairi won't shag you but have fun with that. I'm not making any bets now go to sleep." I say before lying in my bed.

"Ok." Jack says and lies down next to me.

"Rassilion Jack! In your own bed!" I yell and shove him off of the bed.

"Gosh Doc you didn't have to throw me on the ground. I'm leaving." He said standing up and brushing himself off before exiting my room. I turn over onto my side. There is no way Kairi would shag him. She doesn't even like him. I turn onto my other side. And Donna is not some toy we can just play with she has feelings. I lie on my back. Why did Jack Harkness have to land here?

\(~0~)/

I woke up and she was gone. I lie alone in my bed. Why did she leave? I couldn't have done something wrong I was sleeping.

"Looking for something?" I hear her ask as she walked out of the bathroom drying her hair.

"Yes actually, I was looking for you." I answered boldly. Sitting up and realizing I had no clothes on pulled up my blanket.

"Well no need to keep searching I'm here." She said and walked to the side of my bed. She bent down and kissed my cheek.

"I am going to go make a cup of tea. Would you like some?" She asked me

"Yeah sure that would be lovely." I say smiling up at her.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll meet you in the kitchen." I add

"Okay. Would you like something to eat?" She asked me looking a bit worried.

"Yeah that would be nice. What's that look for?" I ask

"You didn't eat anything but breakfast yesterday." She said frowning.

"Well neither did you." I say

"I'm not human Donna. I don't need to eat or sleep as much as you. I don't want you to get sick." She grimaced

"I'll be okay. Just let me shower and I'll see you in the kitchen alright?" I reassure her

"Okay." She kisses me on the cheek once more before exiting the room. I stand and walk to the bathroom I turn on the water and wait for it to heat up. I turn and look at my reflection. Oi! I've got red marks splattered across my body. I blush a deep red noticing the easily visible ones on my neck. And then I get in the shower.

\(~0~)/

I walk to the kitchen and place a kettle of water on the stove. Now I have to decide what to make Donna for breakfast. Maybe I should see if Jack wants something too. It would be rude to make food for her and not make anything for Jack. I walk to the console room and find The Doctor under the console floor and Jack checking out the Doctor from beside the doorway. I roll my eyes

"Jack, would you like something to eat? I'm making Donna breakfast and decided to be nice and ask if you wanted anything." I wait for some sexual remark to escape Jack's mouth.

"That would be great. Thank you Kairi." He says with a smile. Wow, he can actually be polite.

"Hello Doctor." I say before exiting the room and going back to the kitchen. I pour four cups of tea and sit down two plates of Bacon, Eggs, and toast for Jack and Donna.

"Hey there." Donna said as she entered the room.

"Hello love." I reply smiling

"That smells delicious." She says. I can tell she's starving. I need to take better care of her.

"Well have at it. I'll go get Jack." I say leaving the room. I walk down the hallway and into the console room.

"Jack food's out here. Doctor I made you a cup of tea." I say quickly before turning back around and re- entering the kitchen. I sit next to Donna and wait for Jack and the Doctor to enter the room. I look over at Donna who is chewing her food politely and realize she is wearing a scarf.

"Donna why are you wearing a scarf?" I ask a bit puzzled.

"She half smiles and pulls down the side of her scarf to show me a red mark on her neck and one further down by her collar bone. I gape at her blushing.

"I-I'm so sorry Donna I didn't know I.." I fumble the words out of my mouth while she re adjusts the item of clothing.

"What didn't you know you did?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow as he and The Doctor entered the room.

"Does it matter?" I snap at Jack.

"I suppose not." He looks a bit hurt. I suppose I shouldn't have been so mean. It was just a question.

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just feel bad that's all." I say trying not to release too much information. The Doctor sat quietly sipping his tea.

"Doctor why are you so quiet?" I ask.

"I am? Sorry I haven't noticed I've just been thinking about where we are going today." He replied smiling brightly

"Where are we going?" Donna asked before finishing her last bit of food.

"I thought maybe we could go to a planet called Ewana." The Doctor said still smiling

"E-what?" Donna asked

"Ewana. It isn't that hard. You'll get it love." I say putting my hand on her arm re-assuring her.

"It's just an odd name." She said half smiling.

"I suppose so." I say raising an eyebrow. And cleaning up Jack and Donna's plates they had finished.

"Anyways it should be loads of fun!" The Doctor said almost glowing with excitement.

"By loads of fun do you mean running will be involved?" I ask rolling my eyes in mock annoyance while I washed the dishes. The Doctor leaned on the counter nearest me.

"Probably." He said smiling and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Doesn't it always?" I say looking over at him.

"Here dry this." I say handing him a plate. He held the towel like it was some strange creature.

"Doctor please tell me you've dried dishes before." I say looking at him with my brow furrowed.

"I can't say I have." he said shrugging.

"Did these old companions of yours do all of the work for you?" I ask him surprised he'd managed this long alone.

"Actually the TARDIS cleans up after me. And you guys." He says smirking

"Well she flies us around to every single place we go. We should at least pick up after ourselves." I say trying to defend myself I obviously knew that. The TARDIS hummed and I smirked at the Doctor.

"I think she agrees." I say and I stroke the wall. "Such a lovely ship." I say and continue stroking her wall

"I think I dried this dish alright." The Doctor said.

Donna took it from his hands inspecting it.

"He actually did a good job." She said and laid the plate in the cabinet with the others. I rinsed my hands and dried them. I reached into my pockets, which of course were altered to be bigger on the inside, and pulled out a banana.

"This is for you. Good job." I say giving him the banana and ruffling his hair as if he were a little boy.

"Thank you." He said looking pleased with himself and ate his banana happily while Jack Donna and I stared at him.

"What? It's a banana. I love bananas you know that Jack. Remember that gun incident?" He said stifling a giggle.

"Yes Doctor I do." Jack said smirking.

"Do we want to know?" Donna asked.

"Maybe. It is rather funny. But we really need to get going." The Doctor said throwing away the banana peel.

"Allons-y!" He yelled before storming off into the console room.

"Oi. I guess we follow then?" I look at Donna and Jack.

"Yeah, basically." Jack said and we all walked into the console room just in time to be tossed onto the floor.

"Sorry just a bit of turbulence. "The Doctor said also lying on the ground. We all busted into a fit of giggles before standing and dusting ourselves off.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own 0 Doctor Who things. Leave that to BBC

Donna, Jack, Kairi and I walked to the doorway.

"Are you all ready?" I asked smiling before pulling open the door. Outside it was windy and there was nothing in sight besides trees

"Doctor this is not Ewana." Kairi said looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"I've realized that." Donna stepped out of the TARDIS and into the woods surrounding us.

"Where are we?" She asked

"We are on Vycoraxia in the year 5 billion." I answer stepping out beside her.

"Doctor it is not safe here." Kairi said walking out next to me Jack following her.

"When is it ever safe with him?" Jack said half teasingly but also a bit serious.

"Good point." Donna said.

"No it **really **isn't safe. Doctor we need to leave." Kairi pleaded with her eyes.

"I know it's not safe but we have to find out why the TARDIS brought us here." I said not looking at her.

"Doctor they could get killed." She said and yanked on my arm pulling me around forcing me to face her.

"I have to see what's wrong." I say trying not to make eye contact.

"Fine. Donna I want you and Jack to stay in the TARDIS. It's not safe here. Jack stay in the TARDIS. Do not leave it for anything. Keep Donna with you." Kairi says giving them a stern look.

"You two could get hurt too you know." Donna said to her

"Don't worry about us love. Just stay here. We'll be back." She responded kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"Be careful." Jack said to us.

"When is he ever careful?" Kairi joked elbowing me.

"Hey I try." I defend myself

Kairi hugged Jack too and told him if anything bad happened to Donna she'd kill him. Little does she know, he can never die.

"Ready?" I ask as she closes the TARDIS door.

"Yeah. Let's just hurry and find this thing." She says looking around.

\(~0~)/

I look at our surroundings trying to scan for any signs of trouble. I see nothing.

"How are we supposed to find these things?" I ask the Doctor.

"Well I don't think they'll be here. Normally the Vycorax scare off other life forms. I'm thinking they might be a bit closer to the center of the forest since the Vycorax don't go there often." He answered also assessing the area.

"We have to look out for the Vycorax. You know my rules." I say looking at him. By the way his gaze drops I know he remembers.

"Doctor I know you don't like it but if it's threatening us I'm going to take action." I say throwing my hair into a pony tail

"I know. It's how you were made, but we give them a chance first. Come on." He said walking forward. I follow close behind him looking about as we go along. I hear a snap. My gaze quickly settles on a pair of bright blue eyes and a large green lion like creature.

"Doctor, we have trouble." I whisper to the man whose back is pressed to mine.

"I know." He whispered back and I glance around him to see another Vycorax glaring at the Doctor.

"_What are you doing in our forest?" _ We hear the creatures ask.

"We've gotten a distress sign coming from here." The Doctor says

_"We have no one." _The creatures hiss in response. I hear a scream.

"Doctor." My eyes grow wide. And we run in the direction as fast as we can. The Vycorax are close and gaining quickly, but we reach the point where the scream had come from and there stood a woman with a man who looked a bit like Jack and that ginger appeared to be Donna. Surrounding them were three large Vycorax.

"Stop." I say to the animal like creatures. They all turn to me and seem to laugh. As they begin to walk towards me. I change my stance.

"Doctor go. Take Donna and Jack. Find the others. Don't stop running. I'll catch up just go." I say looking up at him from my crouched position.

"I can't leave you." He says

"I'm making you, now go." The creatures were getting closer all 5 of them Donna seemed shocked and Jack stood waiting to take orders. I shoved the Doctor to the side and ran forward grabbing the first Vycorax by its huge mane. The others circled around trying to get at me. From the corner of my eye I see the Doctor with one last glance at me run with Jack and Donna. I wiggle out from underneath the creature and close my eyes letting out a low growl my body shifted and my senses rose. I could feel everything and I knew it was time to fight.

\(~0~)/

I didn't want to leave her but I had to get Jack and Donna somewhere safe not to mention find who sent the TARDIS a distress signal. As we reached the center of the forest where there was a huge river filled with shiny silver rocks. Sitting next to it with a huge gaping claw mark down his face was a man in a bloody white shirt and black dress pants. He looked human. That's impossible. I approached him and he gazed up at me with silver and gold eyes. He wasn't human.

"Hello, I am the Doctor. These two morons are Jack and Donna. Who might you be?" I said ignoring Jack and Donna's mumbled annoyed words.

"My name is Enrique, I come from Walrem. I'm obviously not supposed to be here." He said wincing I could tell that his injuries were bothering him.

"How'd you get here?" I asked him

"I'm not sure I was in my car going home when I ended up in the forest. I was attacked by whatever those things are and now here I am." I took out my Sonic Screwdriver and ran it over him.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you. I don't understand why you'd just disappear and land here." I say standing I take his hand and help him up.

"Jack come here and help him. As soon as Kairi gets back we need to return to the TARDIS." I hand Enrique over to Jack.

"Hello my name is Jack Harkness." He flashes Enrique a smile

"No. Don't do that." I say giving him a stern look.

"You two are in serious trouble after we get Enrique back." I scold Donna and Jack. I hear rustling in the bushes by the entrance and Kairi steps through them.

She has a long gash across her stomach and three long scratches down her leg. Her clothes are tattered and what had started a light pink sweater and white jeans is now barely a crop top and shorts. I'm guessing she ripped them to look that way though because the tears are too neat. Her face looks un-touched along with her arms and chest.

"Are you alright?" I ask because her cuts are bleeding rather badly. Even Time Lords can lose too much blood.

"I'm fine is he okay?" She asks nodding her head to Enrique.

"Yeah we need to get him back to the TARDIS." I answer her.

"We're safe to go back. Come on." She walks back through the brush and we follow.

\(~0~)/

I lead the group back to the TARDIS. My stomach and leg feel like they are on fire. I'm so out of practice I shouldn't have a scratch on me. If only I would have turned in time to catch that Vycorax's paw. Leaves brushed my stomach and I winced.

"You don't sound alright." The Doctor said close to my ear. I flinched

"You startled me." I should have heard him approach me.

"I'm sorry but you are not ok your cuts are really bad." He says looking at me as if he's upset I lied to him.

"I'm not important right now. That man is." I say referring to the guy with Jack.

"His name is Enrique, but you are important. Very important." We all walk up to the TARDIS and we go inside. Jack and the Doctor take Enrique to the med bay. I stay with Donna.

"Shouldn't you go to the med bay too?" Donna asked me looking at my wounds.

"I can wait until Enrique is ok." I answer her

"At least let me wash them for you." She takes my hand and pulls me into her room taking me to her bathroom.

The TARDIS has put a cot in the bathroom so I have somewhere to lie while Donna cleans my cuts. I stroke the wall in appreciation. _Thank you._ I tell her. She hums in response.

"Lie down." Donna orders

"Someone sounds a bit bossy." I say teasing her.

"Sorry." She lets out a small giggle. I lie on the cot and wait for her.

"I'm not very happy with you." I say looking over at her.

"I know I'm sorry" she says dipping a rag into warm water.

"Why didn't you listen to the Doctor and I?" I ask as she walks over to me pressing the rag onto my stomach.

"Jack wanted to help and I didn't want to be left behind." She answers beginning to rub the rag softly over my skin surrounding the giant gash.

"You should always listen to the Doctor and I. We are trying to keep you safe. Jack is an idiot." I say rolling my eyes

"Jack isn't that bad you know. This may sting a bit" She says before pouring peroxide over my cut. My muscles tighten and I bite my tongue trying not to curse.

"Donna you do realize the Doctor can use his Sonic Screwdriver to totally fix these cuts." I say through clenched teeth

"Oops, I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking about that." She said blushing and biting her lip. She is just too adorable.

"It's fine just don't put that on my scratches." I say moving my body to give her access to my thigh where the scratches are. She dabs the rag in the water again before running it across my inner thigh. It hurt but at the same time felt nice. I bit my lip.

"The Doctor is mad at you and Jack as well." I say trying to keep my tone steady.

"I'd figured as much." She ran the rag across my last cut

"There you go all cleaned up." She puts the rag on the counter and dumps the bowl of water.

"Thank you." I say

"I'm gonna go change and wait for the Doctor." I exit the bathroom and walk to my room. I take a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. I Walk to the bathroom and examine my wounds. They are pretty deep. I run my hand across my stomach before removing what tiny part of my shirt I have left. Sliding the new one on I decide to just keep it directly under my chest and to not let it touch my stomach. I carefully remove my shorts that used to be my favorite jeans and slide on my sleeping shorts. They covered half of the top scratch and the cloth rubbing against it hurt a little. I washed my hands before picking up a rag beginning to wash my face. When I'd finished cleaning off little splats of dried blood here and there I let out my hair which luckily didn't have anything in it. I brushed it out and left my bedroom walking to the med bay to check on Enrique.

"Hey guys how's everything going?" I ask walking into the room. The Doctor looked up and winced seeing the wounds once again.

"Enrique is back to full health unlike you." He said looking a bit upset.

"We need to get you taken care of." He looks at me sternly.

"No we take Enrique home first." I say looking directly in his eyes.

"Fine. But you are staying here with Jack and Donna while I examine his car." He says

"That's ok with me." I walk over to Jack and take his hand.

"Come with me to get some tea."


	9. Chapter 9

Smut in this one guys :P Disclaimer: I own nothing Who related

I have just returned to the TARDIS Enrique's car had a hidden transporter and he had hit it with his foot which zapped him and transported him to Vycoraxia. I removed the transporter and he was good to go. Now I just have to find Kairi and take care of her wounds. I walk to the kitchen hoping they were still there. When I enter the room I see Jack sitting rather close to Kairi as he whispered something in her ear. I see him put his hand on her knee and an uncomfortable look on Donna's face as she watches the two of them. I clear my throat and all three of them look at me Kairi smiling Jack smirking and Donna un-amused.

"May I fix you now?" I ask her

"Yeah sure." Jack stands to let her get past him. And she follows me to the med bay.

"So what was wrong with Enrique's car?" she asked.

"Just a transporter pad he accidently hit. Lie on the table please." I say pointing to the hospital bed.

"Will do sir." She tried to hop onto the bed and winced. Realizing she was hurting herself trying to get on the examination table I lifted her onto it.

"Thank you." She said giving me a small embarrassed smile.

"No problem." I say a bit embarrassed myself

"Will you lie back for me?" I ask and she complies lying down. I take out my sonic screw driver and hold it to the long gash across her stomach. As the end starts to close and mend I see her muscles relax.

"Starting to feel any better?" I ask

"Yes I am." She said giggling she obviously knew I'd noticed the change in her muscles.

"Can my pen do this?" She asked

"I'm not sure you'd have to try it out. It probably can most sonic devices do the same things unless they are weapons." I answer finishing up the cut on her stomach which was now just a pink scar that would disappear in the next few days.

"Interesting. I'll have to look into that. I'm going to have to take off my shorts for you to fix the others." She begins to slide the shorts down her legs and winces again. "Doctor this is rather embarrassing but would you please take them off for me it hurts to reach like that." She asks blushing and looking down at her locket.

"Y-yeah I can do that." My voice squeaks which is embarrassing as well. I begin to slide down her shorts making sure to keep the cloth off of the open skin. I fold them and sit them on the counter. I look at her and she seems relaxed as if she doesn't care that she's lying half naked on a bed in front of me. She looks at me and giggles.

"What are you waiting for Doctor?" She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Sorry. I was thinking." If anything I'd like to be honest.

"Oh? What about?" She asked looking interested.

"You." I say crossing to the other side of the room so I can begin on her thigh.

"What about me?" She asked smirking.

"Nothing like that you Minx." I let out a small laugh

"I was thinking about how relaxed you are." I finish my sentence and take out my sonic. Starting at the tip of the nearest cut. I placed my hand on her hip.

"Well Doctor I'm a very easy going person."

\(~0~)/

I lay on this small hospital like bed as the Doctor fixes the slices going down my thigh. He has his hand on my hip which feels rather nice. And I relax even more. The vibrations the sonic screwdriver emits are soothing as well and I'm very tempted to sleep. That is until the Doctor moves his hand up a bit and the sonic screwdriver follows. With that small change I'm wide awake and biting my tongue. The vibrations are too close to my centre and I can't help but squirm a bit.

"Try to keep still." the Doctor says pressing his hand down on my hip. I stifle a moan as I realize he has no idea what he's doing to me. I'd rather him not find out so I do my best at holding everything inside. But a small moan escaped my mouth and I watched as his posture changed a bit but he kept going. And I bit my lip embarrassed, and still aroused. He moved his hand again along with the sonic and of course I couldn't keep my big mouth shut letting another moan escape through my lips. The Doctor's hand grew a bit tighter on my hips which made it worse and I bit my lip yet again. He was on the last half of the third mark. He was almost finished. I could make it through this. But the last part was the closest to my sex and I'm not sure if I can do it. He gets to the last bit and the feeling is overwhelming and again I moaned louder this time and as the Doctor finished I hopped off of the bed grabbed my shorts slipped them on. I turned my head to say thank you to the Doctor but when we made eye contact I could see how dark his eyes had become.

"Thanks." And I slipped out of the med bay and ran to my room.

\(~0~)/

I feel like an absolute idiot. I shouldn't have left with Jack when the Doctor and Kairi said not to. Now they are both upset with me, not to mention I just poured peroxide on something that Doctor was going to take away painlessly. Good going Donna Noble. Just great. I just need to lie down.

\(~0~)/

After Kairi left the med bay I went to my bedroom to take a cold shower. I'd never really thought of Kairi in a sexual way she was like some beautiful woman I could admire. But those noises she'd made. I was reminded of the reason I had to take a cold shower in the first place and decided to think of something else before I never left the shower.

\(~0~)/

I was on my way to my bedroom when I bumped into Jack.

"Excuse me Jack I really need to get back to my room." I say trying to push past him.

"You alright? You look a bit flustered." I was trapped between him and the wall.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." He stepped closer so that our bodies were touching.

"You don't look fine." He looked into my eyes and I couldn't look away. I leaned forward and kissed him. Which I shouldn't have done because before I know it he has me pressed against the wall tongue in my mouth hands on my waist and I don't mind. I kiss him back and pull him closer tugging at his hair. This is what I needed after what happened in the med bay. And Jack was glad to give it to me. He picked me up without breaking the kiss and backed into his room. Somehow I felt he had planned this but I didn't care. All I wanted was a good shag. I wanted Jack. Needed him. A part of me felt bad for using him like this but I also knew he didn't mind being used for this. And with that last thought I pulled Jack's shirt over his head and trailed my fingers down his body. He was very toned. Jack laid me on his bed and slipped off my shorts. He kissed up my lower leg to my inner thigh where I was still sensitive from the Doctor's healing. He slid my knickers down my legs and licked up my thigh. His tongue found my centre and I couldn't help but moan. It felt amazing after all of that sexual tension. Jack's tongue slid in and out and I had my hand in his hair. I felt him move his hand to the inside of my thigh before he licked up my body. He took my shirt in his open hand and lifted it up. I assisted him by pulling it up and off of my body throwing it on the floor. He kissed between my breasts before dominating my mouth with his. I was very preoccupied with his tongue when he slipped two fingers inside of me. I moaned into his mouth as he began to move. I bit his lip and he quickened his pace. I grabbed the waistband of his pants and tugged at it.

"Jack Harkness you have on entirely too many clothes." I unhooked his pants unzipping them as well. He smiled his famous Harkness smile and slid them off.

I flipped him over so he was underneath me and I was straddling him. I slid my hand into his knickers and traced the base of his penis. I looked up to see he had closed his eyes. I backed up a bit and slipped off his last article of clothing. I bent down my head licking his length before taking him in my mouth. I heard him let out a moan and smiled inwardly. I pulled up and traced his head with my tongue kissing it. I slowly dragged my nails up and down it watching how Jack responded and when I could see how much he wanted it I raised myself back up about to sink down onto him but before I could ha had me on my back. He was smirking down at me and I lifted my hips pressing them against his tempting him. He responded as I thought he would. And in just a small moment I was filled with Jack. I moaned at the feeling. It had been quite some time sense I've been with a man and I'd forgotten the feeling. Jack rocked against me kissing my neck and nibbling at my ear. And before we knew it we'd both come apart, and lay in a mass of sweat and smut. He slipped out of me and rolled over. He was tired. I was not.

"Thanks Jack." I got up, slid on my shorts, put on my tank top, kissed his forehead, and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys chapter 10 is up! I've just realized how long some parts were and I'll try my best to break them up better. I'm sorry if it has been bothering you. Thanks for sticking with me this far! Disclaimer: I do not own any Doctor Who characters.**

I walked into the console room and see Kairi leaning against the console drinking a cup of tea.

"Good Morning. You're looking much better." I say greeting her.

"Thank you Doctor I feel much better. Thanks to you and a bit to Jack." She laughed and I noticed Jack smirking in the doorway of the Kitchen. He winked at me.

"I think I'll go get some tea. Jack why don't you come with me." I walk to the doorway and pull him into the kitchen.

"You didn't." I give him a scolding look.

"I did and it's all thanks to you Doc." He smirked poured him and me some tea and tried to exit the room. I grabbed his shirt collar.

"What do you mean it was thanks to me?" I ask him He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"You were fixing her thigh in the med bay. She became aroused by the time you were finished tried to escape to her room and I caught her in the hallway. Plan worked out great." He chuckled and left the room.

Why did everything seem to play right into Jack's hands? I'd known she was aroused by the many noises that escaped her mouth. I had too been aroused after all of that but I didn't take advantage of her. Jack sure is something. I walk back to the console room to see Donna had also joined the crowd.

"Hello there Donna." I smile and give her a wave

"Hello Spaceman." She waves back smiling.

"So where we goin Doctor?" Kairi asked looking as pleased as ever. I think we'll go have a bit of fun today since our plans for yesterday went awry. So I'm thinking of Regional 6." I begin to flip switches.

"Isn't that a pleasure planet Doctor?" Jack asked looking excited.

"Yes Jack it is. We're staying there overnight at the hotel and spa. Don't get in any trouble please. There is a large festival tonight and I don't feel like tracking you down. Understood?" He looked at all of us.

"Yep."

"Of course."

"Will do sir." They all answer at the same time. Now off we go.

"I'm grabbing a couple things." Said Kairi

"I am too." Donna added and they both walked to their rooms.

"Women these days." I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you take us to a pleasure planet? Lots of other places have hotels with spas." Jack said looking suspicious.

"Yes but this planet has amazing festivals. We'll have loads of fun." I answer him just before both of the girls come back.

"Ok I'm all ready to go." Kairi said eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Me too." Donna looked just as happy.

"Well then let's go. Crossing my fingers I opened the door. Luckily we'd actually landed where I wanted too.

"Look who finally learned to fly his ship." Jack winked at me and the girls giggled.

We went to check into the hotel and I had booked us all separate rooms. Jack and Donna's were hooked by a door and Kairi's and mine were connected with a door. I tried to switch but Jack refused saying he'd like access to a human because frankly Time Lords were beginning to freak him out. I knew that was just a ruse so he could attempt to shag Donna. She didn't seem to mind at all just giving him a wink and walking inside of the room we had just discussed. "I think I'll go shower and get ready for tonight." I say before entering my room. Everyone else had done the same.

\(~0~)/

It was inevitable Jack would tell the Doctor what he and I had done. I didn't mind really. I'm not too sure how Donna would react though. I was shocked when Jack had pointed out that the planet we were going to was a pleasure planet. That's a little odd. Why would he take us to a pleasure planet? At any rate these planets have an amazing night life and I was definitely going to embrace it. I had packed probably the skimpiest thing in my closet, a tiny swimming suit, a pair of pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow. I was all set for anything.

After we all parted ways to get ready for the evenings activities I had taken a shower and dried my hair. I pulled on my tube top and unzipped it to show off a bit of my cleavage. It was a little more than a bit since I'd decided to not where a bra underneath the thin lace and fabric. I pulled on my tiny skirt that matched the top and decided on a middle length heel. I'd really like to dance as much as this outfit would allow me to. I pulled all of my hair over my shoulder and applied black eye shadow, eyeliner, and a bit of mascara. I looked myself over in the mirror. That'd do.

I walked out of my room and downstairs to where we'd all agreed to meet. Everyone was already there waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I waved to them crossing the room. Their eyes grew wide and Donna smirked tilting her head.

"Alright." Donna was the only one to greet me back. I hugged her and stood back to look at the guys who were still staring with their mouths open.

"Would you like to pick your jaw up from the floor? Oh, and it's rude to stare." I winked at them and they both straightened up with a defensive look like I'd hurt their feelings.

"You look beautiful Donna." I smile at her and she giggles.

"Thank you love as do you." I look at Jack who even though he has closed his mouth is still staring at me.

"Jack why do you keep looking at me it's getting rather creepy." I grimace at him.

"I'm sorry you just look so .. so.. just wow." He pulls me into him for a hug and of course I hug him back. I've grown rather fond of Jack, and hugs for that matter.

The Doctor was looking at his shoes. I walk in front of him. Almost eye level. And tilt up his head.

"You can look at me you know." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Thank you." I giggle and hug him as well.

"Ok guys what are we doing. I'm ready for anything." I beam at my companions who are all smiling now.

"I say we drink and dance." Jack said nodding towards the bar.

"I second that." Donna said. And Jack took her hand taking her with him.

"Be careful of what you drink!" The Doctor shouted to them.

"Doctor why don't you come have a drink with me." I take his hand and walk with him to the bar opposite of where Jack and Donna are. I smile at the bartender and he asks what we'd like.

"Two banana Daiquiris please." I lean over the bar to whisper in his ear just low enough that the Doctor couldn't hear. And with a quick smile he was gone.

"What'd you say to him?" The Doctor asked looking confused.

"Nothing really." I answer and the bartenders back with our drinks. I take a drink of mine and so does the Doctor.

"So how do you like Donna and Jack?" He asked. That was a dumb question. He knew how I liked them. I know Jack told him what we did and he and Jack both knew what happened with Donna.

"I like them very much. How do you like them? " I ask smiling and taking another sip of my drink.

"Oh they are great." He takes a drink too.

"I'm glad" I smirk and he laughs. Yep he's feeling it.

\(~0~)/

I look at Kairi and she's smiling as she sips her drink.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask laughing.

"You're entertaining Doctor." She winks at me. I raise an eyebrow at her

"Why thank you madam." We both burst into giggles. This alcohol is really strong. My drink isn't even half empty and I already feel a bit dizzy.

"Watcha lookin at Doctor?" Kairi leans close to me and I look up making eye contact with her.

"I really don't know." I say and we giggle once more.

"Dance with me time boy." She takes hold of my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor. We're in the middle of a mass of bodies. Everyone is dancing including Jack and Donna who seem to be getting a bit frisky.

"Doctoooor, what are you looking at?" Kairi was definitely feeling it too. Very strong alcohol here.

"Oh I see what you're looking at. That looks nice." She tilts her head and I can see she's sad.

"Yeah it does." I pull her into me. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're sweet." She turned her body and moved her arm so that her hand was on the back of my neck and my pelvis was against her backside.

"Thank you." I whisper in her ear and in that moment we were the only two people here I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her flush against me. She moved in sync with the music and I in sync with her.

\(~0~)/

I could feel the Doctor's breath on my neck and his chest on my back. We were dancing so close. It was absolutely lovely. I turned quickly to look at him but I got a head rush and almost fell of course he made sure that didn't happen. I laughed with him holding me and then he laughed. I stood up straight and tugged the Doctor's tie.

"Kiss me." I say pulling his tie and leaning up into him.

He brought his lips close to mine and I closed the distance. He tasted so sweet. His lips were so soft. He licked my lips as if asking for permission and I gave it to him opening my mouth. He slid his tongue between my teeth. I joined the game that had begun in our mouths and ran my hand through his hair tugging at it gently. He pulled my body closer to his tightening the grip on my waist. I could feel him against me and I wanted him. More than Jack or Donna. More than I wanted anything in the world. I'd give up the rest of my regenerations for this wonderful man kissing me right now. So I decided to pull away. I look into his eyes and I can tell he's confused. I kiss him quickly. And head to my room.

\(~0~)/

Kairi pulled away and looked at me. I'm so confused. Isn't this what she had wanted? She kissed me one last time then she was gone. Should I follow her? I glance over and see Jack kissing Donna. Well they were doing a lot more than kissing. He wasn't going to be any help. I walked back to the bar and finished my drink. So strong. I went back to my room and lay on my bed. Why did she go? Did I do something wrong. She asked me to kiss her so I couldn't have. Maybe I just wasn't as good as Jack and Donna. That could be it. She has had more experience with these sorts of things than I did. I probably just wasn't good enough. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes trying my best to sleep for a couple of hours.

\(~0~)/

I lie on my bed thinking of the Doctor. I shouldn't have left him standing there he was all alone and confused. He more than likely didn't know what to think. I just couldn't do that to him while he was intoxicated. It's not the same. I'll have to go see him tomorrow. I slip out of my clothes and throw on a nightgown I'd brought. I lay on my side and let my thoughts lull me to sleep.

…

I woke up and it was still dark. I checked the clock on the night table beside me 4 a.m. A downside to being Time Lady is not needing very much sleep. I decided to see if the Doctor was awake so I could talk to him. Our bodies metabolize alcohol quickly and we'd have no side effects of the day before. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." he says sounding sad. I knew I shouldn't have left. I opened the door and walked into his bedroom.

"Hello, love." I lean against the dividing door.

"Hello." He says greeting me with a small smile.

"May I sit down?" I ask him hoping he wasn't too upset.

"Why yes of course." He patted the area on the bed next to where he was sitting.

I walked across the room and took a seat next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I left you last night." I say nuzzling my head into the creek of his neck.

"It's alright." He said wrapping his arms around me in a sideways hug.

"I could tell you were confused." I say pulling back to look in his eyes.

"Yes I was extremely confused." He said pulling together his eyebrows.

"I can try to explain why I left if you'd like." I say looking down at my hands.

"That would be helpful." He answered but I couldn't see his face.

I took one of his hands and held it in both of mine.

"When I kissed you I realized you were the most important person in every galaxy to me. It set everything in place. I'd realize I would give up everything to have you. I'd do anything to keep you safe and unharmed. And I knew if we kept kissing and touching then and there we wouldn't stop we'd have sex and you'd just be like Jack and Donna. Just another notch in my belt, but I didn't want that. I want you permanently not just one time. Not just a stupid decision I'd made while intoxicated." I stopped talking and looked into his eyes. They were happy. He was happy smiling actually.

"You're brilliant." Is all he said and he kissed me. Not like last night not out of lust but out of happiness. It was short and sweet and when he pulled away we'd both just giggled together.

"Doctor it is only 4:30 in the morning. What on Earth are we going to do until at least 6 so we can go wake up Jack and Donna. That should be quiet fun waking them up that early bet they were up late with all of the kissing they'd been doing on the dance floor." I stopped talking when I realized I was rambling.

"What can I say I've spent so much time with you your mindless ramblings have passed on." I giggle and poke him in the ribs.

"Ouch that hurts you know. I'm sensitive." He began rubbing his ribs.

"I'm sorry." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"So what do to adults do when they are alone in a bed with nothing to do for approximately an hour and a half?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Watch a movie and cuddle?" I ask smiling sweetly at him.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up with a man next to me. What? Who is in my bed? I lean over the sleeping man who appears to be Jack. Of course I finally shag him and I don't even remember! I stand up and rush to the bathroom to shower and get dressed before Jack wakes up, but when I glance in the mirror I have more hickeys! Really? Come on now why can't I ever catch a break I didn't pack anything specific to cover these up. Ugh, Jack come on. First Kairi and then him, can't anyone keep their nibbling to a minimum.

I take a quick shower and get dressed. I blow dry my hair and do my best to keep it against my neck. I walk into the bedroom and Jack is still asleep we're supposed to meet The Doctor and Kairi in the Doctors room in 5 minutes and he's still sleeping merrily. I go and tap on his shoulder.

"Jack, wake up." I say quietly. He squeezed his eyes tighter.

"Jack love you need to get up we're going to be late." He opened his eyes and looked at me frowning.

"I want to sleep I'm wore out." He turned over.

"Jack." I say putting my hands on my hips.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" He grumbled into his pillow.

"I'm not you are in mine." His head popped up and he turned over sitting up. He began to look around.

"Wait, we shagged?" He asked looking confused.

"Well I have these." I pulled back my hair.

"We shagged and I don't remember." He grimaced. "Well I guess we'll have to try again tonight." He winked at me.

"Oi Jack get ready." I say walking out of the room.

\(~0~)/

"Where are they?" The Doctor said pacing back and forth.

"Doctor calm down they'll be here we said to meet at 8 It's only 7:55. That's five whole minutes." I say trying to get him to settle down.

"Why are you so ancy anyways?" I ask

"Because I have something to show you all but we have to get there early." He continued to pace. I grabbed his hand and pulled him beside me on the couch before sitting on his lap.

"Stop pacing." I say smirking at him.

"Well it would be difficult to try now wouldn't it?" He said smiling but I could tell he was still anxious.

Donna came around the corner and his face instantly calmed.

"Ah there you are. Where is Jack?" he asked her

"Jack is getting ready." She said sitting in the chair next to the couch the Doctor and I were on.

I had just realized I was still on the Doctor's lap but before I could move Jack rounded the corner and of course the first words out of his mouth are "Whoa Doc get a room would ya?" I slid off of his lap.

"I was getting him to not pace." I defend myself.

"He definitely stopped pacing." Jack winked at me.

"I'll bite you." I say and growl at him.

"Kinky." I frown.

"Jack will you stop?" The Doctor said grimacing at him.

"I can't see why not." Jack sat on the arm of Donna's chair.

"So what are we doing today?" Donna asked.

"I have a place I want to take you all." The Doctor said standing excitedly.

"Did any of you happen to pack a bathing suit?" He asked us.

"We did." I say nodding towards Donna.

"I did as well." Jack added.

"Did you?" I ask smirking.

"Yes I did actually Mrs. Smirkey pants." I smiled at his lame name.

"If I'm Mrs. Smirkey Pants is Jack Mr. Smirkey Pants because he and I smirk about the same amount." I giggle and so does Jack as the Doctor scowls.

Donna looks as if she's going to burst with laughter but then the Doctor takes my hand.

"I'm taking you with me. Go grab your things then meet back here so we can go." And with that the Doctor was dragging me away.

\(~0~)/

When Jack and Kairi team up on me it begins to become too much. If I didn't like them so much I'd be tempted to kick them out of the TARDIS sometimes. Eh who am I kidding I've never kicked a good companion out.

"Doctor I've grabbed my things." Kairi says poking my stomach.

"Alright so you're ready then?" I ask her

"Well Yeah. Don't you need your things?" She asks me.

"I already have them." I tell her patting my jacket pocket.

"They are in your jacket?" she asks looking puzzled

"Yes they are. My pockets are bigger on the inside." She smirks at my words.

"Why are you smirking?" I ask leaning against the wall.

"Well Doctor it interests me that your pockets are bigger on the inside. I'm curious what else is bigger?" She says winking at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I say nonchalantly and take her hand exiting in the room. For once Jack and Donna are in the lobby before we are.

"Well look at that Doctor they were early." Kairi giggles

"Yeah I know big surprise. Can we hurry on off to this place?" Jack asked.

"Why are you so ancy Jack?" I asked

"I don't know actually. Maybe I'm just excited either way. Let's go." Jack looked bothered and so did Donna. Oi what did they do?

"Alright we're going. Come along." I say and take Kairi's hand once more. We walk outside and straight through the woods. Going straight back we walk through a gap in the trees.

"And here we are." I say smiling happily.

\(~0~)/

Looking around I see why he wanted to show us this. "It's so beautiful." I say the words aloud without even realizing it.

"Yes it is isn't it?" the Doctor says.

"How did you find a place so lovely?" Donna asked

"I just stumbled upon it once, stunning place." It was lovely the water was a Jade green, the sky a deep lavender. The trees were littered with blue and pink flowers, and the grass was long and wispy. It was so perfect. "I love it." I say

"The best part is the water is body temperature perfectly comfortable for humans." The Doctor said.

"Lovely, I'm going to go hide while I change into this. Wanna come Donna?" I hold up my tiny bikini and skip off into the trees waiting for Donna to follow.

I takeoff my clothes and fold them. I slide on my bottoms and pull on my top.

"Donna what happened with you and Jack last night?" I ask her.

"Honestly I can't remember." She finishes changing.

"Would you like to?" I ask her.

"Yeah kind of. I mean I've got these marks and I have no idea where they came from." She pulls her hair up.

"I could give you back the memory." I say picking up my folded clothes.

"You could?" She asks also picking up her clothes

"Yes I could." I answer and we begin to walk back.

"How?" She asks

"Well I'm a Time Lady. I can get into your mind to access things." We get back to the shore line.

"Would you do that for me?" She asks

"Of course." I say sitting down my things.

"Would you now?" Donna asks glancing over at the two men who have entered the water.

"If you want me to." I say taking her hand.

"Please do. I need to remember." She looks into my eyes and I can see she's anxious.

"The Doctor is going to be angry with me for this." I say looking at him talking to Jack.

"Why would he be angry?" Donna asked and I pulled my gaze away from him.

"We aren't really supposed to do this but I would do anything for you. So if you want to know I'll let you remember." As soon as I finished my sentence Donna's arms were around me.

"You are so sweet. I love you." She hugged me tighter and I hugged her back.

"I Love you too Donna." I say and she pulls away smiling at me. I can't help but return the smile.

"Sit down with me." I say sitting in the grass. She sits beside me.

"Ok I'm going to enter your mind now. Anything you don't want me to see just pretend there is a door there and I won't open it." She nodded her head and I placed my index fingers on her temples.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Yes." She leaned her forehead against mine and I entered her mind.

It always feels nice to be in someone's mind. Donna's was rather comforting. I could tell this woman felt nothing but love and trust for me. I began to search through her latest memories. Traveling through her mind I realized there were no doors. She wasn't hiding anything from me. Totally open. I would never invade her privacy but that made me feel very good inside. I found the memory and it was foggy and dark not connected to her central memory like the rest. I pulled the memory into the light to connect it between her last memory of last night and the first from this morning. After placing it. I eased out of her mind.

When we opened our eyes Donna was blushing.

"What's the matter?" I ask pulling back and looking at her.

"Nothing I just can't believe we did all that." Her face was bright red and I giggled. She soon joined me still flushed and we stood together.

"Wow." Donna said under her breath and I giggled again. Humans. So lovely.

"Come on lets go join the boys in the water before they decide to come ask us what we're giggling about. We walk hand in hand to the Doctor and Jack and we let go of one another to embrace our boys.

"Hey Doctor." I say giving him a huge hug. I'm gonna be as sweet as possible because when he finds out I was in Donna's mind I'm in big trouble.

"Why hello love." He says hugging me back. Donna was still flushed and she was talking to Jack nervously. She had pulled him away and by her growing blush I could tell she was explaining to him the night before.

…

Donna and Jack went back to the hotel to wash up and get ready to leave later this afternoon but the Doctor and I stayed.

The Doctor and I were laughing and playing in the water when I felt something around my ankle.

"Doctor are there any fish in this water?" I ask him not moving at all.

"No why?" He asked looking confused at my panicked expression.

"Something has ahold of my leg." I look down to try and see but the water is too dark.

"That's not good." He swallows hard.


	12. Chapter 12

The grip around my ankle tightened and I couldn't move.

"Doctor help me." I beg him not daring to move an inch.

"I-I don't know what it is." He looked at the water.

"For some reason it isn't trying to pull me under it just won't let go." I say

"Try to pull your ankle away." He says and I tug. The creature pulled me down and I fell into the water.

"Doctor it just pulled me down more." I stopped struggling.

"I'm sorry." He said and he closed his eyes. He looked as if he was thinking. I relaxed my body and allowed myself to float. The grip loosened and I kept floating until it let go. As soon as it released me I swam backwards away from the spot.

"It was like quick sand Doctor." I say grimacing at him.

"That wasn't here before." He looked upset about something.

"Well get over here before it grabs your ankle too." I wave him over

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." He walked over to where I was standing.

"I thought that thing was going to try to drown me or something." I began to frown.

"I wouldn't have let it drown you." He said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thanks Doctor but now you're squishing me." I say giggling and he let me go.

"Sorry about that." He smiled shyly

"It's okay. We should get back to Jack and Donna and re board the TARDIS. "I take his hand and he follows me to the shore line where we grab our things and walk back to the Hotel.

\(~0~)/

"While Jack and I were talking and you were on shore with Donna what did you do?" I ask Kairi as we took the walk back to the hotel.

"What do you mean?" she asks not looking at me

"I saw you place your fingers on her temples. Did you enter her mind?" I try again to get her to tell me.

"Yes Doctor I did." She says still not looking at me.

"Why did you do that?" I ask. We really aren't supposed to enter into a humans mind.

"Just helping a friend Doctor." She looked over at me then as we were walking and she looked sad, weary almost.

"Alright." I say not trying to press her any further on the subject.

"Thank you." She squeezed my hand.

"What for?" I ask

"For not getting angry with me for breaking the rules." She glanced at me again.

"I've learned in my long 905 years that sometimes rules were made to be broken." I smiled at her and she immediately brightened up.

…

We had made it back to the hotel and Jack and Donna had met us in the lobby with our bags. We all walked back to the TARDIS and I stroked her walls. _I missed you sexy. _She purred and I smiled. I'm too lucky to have a ship that is alive.

"You alright Timeboy?" Donna said teasingly. I realized that I was stroking the wall of the TARDIS and talking to her while Donna Jack and Kairi watched me humorously.

"I missed my ship. I'm not used to being away from her that long." I pout

"I understand Doctor but they don't." Kairi smiles mischievously.

"Oi! Come on Spaceman." Donna nodded towards the console.

"What?" We aren't supposed to be going anywhere are we?

" Doctor you have to send us back into the vortex, unless you want me to give it a go." Kairi squeezes my hand and smiles at me.

"Oh right of course." I step up to the console and send the TARDIS into orbit.

"Good job Doc." Jack said winking at me. I pouted once again.

"Would you three stop treating me like a child?" Kairi hugged my waist

"We're not trying to treat you like a child Doctor." She squeezed me tighter then let go and smiled up at me.

"If you say so love. Would you want to head somewhere new or would you rather stay in the vortex for a little while?" I ask looking around at the other people in the room.

"I don't mind." Kairi said and Donna shrugged her shoulders.

"Jack?" I ask and He looks at me with that look only Jack can conjure up. The look of pure trouble.

"I have an idea." Jack said and leaned against the console.

"Of course you do." Kairi said raising an eyebrow and giving him that don't even think about it look.

"It'll be fun I swear." Jack winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"What is it then?" Donna asked looking interested.

"Let's play hide and seek." Jack's smile grew larger and Donna laughed.

"That's a children's game Jack." Kairi gave him a disapproving look.

"Come on. We'll make teams it will be great." Kairi and I exchanged glances before nodding our heads.

"Ok now I call Donna so you get the Doctor." Jack took Donna's hand and ran off yelling "Did I mention you count first?"

\(~0~)/

"We're never going to find them Doctor." I whisper as we walk down the East hallway.

"They've got to be somewhere around here." He turned a corner and I followed.

"No Doctor I think Jack is just toying with us." I trip and land flat on my back.

"Are you alright?" He asks before tripping over my foot and falling on top of me. We both started laughing and he rolled over me so that we were lying side by side.

"Maybe we should just give up." He says taking my hand in his.

"So we should give up and lie here on the floor?" I ask him rolling onto my side so I can look at him.

"Yup." He says popping the p. He began to play with my fingers.

"Why are you so beautiful?" It was more of a statement than a question so I didn't answer I only watched as held up my hand and examined it. He kissed my palm and placed my hand on his neck as he rolled onto my body. "Hello." I say and he smiles before kissing me softly. I place the hand not on his neck in his hair and pull him closer. He licked my lips so I opened them allowing him entrance. He traced the roof of my mouth with his tongue and pressed his hips into mine. I could feel his growing arousal between his legs against my stomach. He pulled away from my mouth and began to kiss down my neck. I tugged at his hair and pressed up against him. He began to slide his hand up my shirt when the TARDIS jerked. The Doctor and I were flung into the wall.

"Ouch! What was that?" I said rubbing my head.

"I don't know but we'd better go check." We both stood up and collected ourselves before running to the console room.


	13. Chapter 13

So Guys There will probably only be 2 more chapters after this. Just a warning there are some feels in this one... **Disclaimer**: I do not own any Doctor Who characters.

Kairi and I ran to the console room as the TARDIS continued to jerk back and forth.

"Doctor what's going on?" Kairi screamed over the noise.

"I don't know but we need to hurry up." She and I ran faster and made it to the console room.

"The TARDIS is attempting to land herself." I explain as I pull down the nearest lever.

"Why would she do that?" Kairi asked going to the other side of the console.

"Don't touch anything." I say trying to work my way around the console.

"Too late." She says and the TARDIS stops jerking and making noises.

"How do you know how to fly my TARDIS?" I ask her pulling on my ear. She shouldn't be able to do that.

"Doctor I used to have a TARDIS of my own you know. It isn't that different." She winks at me and walks to the doors.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"I'm going to see where we are." She opens the doors and steps outside.

"Doctor what was that?" Donna asked entering the room with Jack.

"Well you two are a bit late." I go to the doorway to see what's outside.

"What happened Doc?" Jack asked and followed me to the doorway.

"The TARDIS tried to land herself and she couldn't so Kairi and I had to stabilize her." I walk outside and Jack and Donna are behind me.

"You two stay here. Don't move a muscle." I continue walking forward and of course so do my companions. "Why do you two never listen to me?" I ask and they don't answer me only push past me to look around.

"Doctor I think I've found something." I hear Kairi's voice come from behind a layer of trees.

"Come on you two if you're not going to stay in the TARDIS at least stay with me." I walk towards the trees.

"You really need to learn to say please Timeboy." Donna said as she walked next to me.

"Sorry but you two never listen to me."

"That's because you never say please."

I roll my eyes and continue my trek through the trees. "Where are you?" I call out to Kairi.

"Over here Doctor."

I push through some undergrowth and end up in a valley. I see Kairi in the center where there appears to be some jell like substance. "What is that?" I ask her stepping closer and crouching down next to her.

"I don't know really. It may be from some creature or something. It doesn't seem to have an effect on the ground." She sticks her finger in it and looks at it closer. "Doesn't seem to affect me either." She licks it. "Doesn't taste bad. What is this stuff?" She looks at me as if waiting for an answer.

"What?"

"Use your sonic and scan it." She waves her hand towards my pocket.

"Oh yes right." I pull out my sonic and scan the jelly lying on the ground. "You probably shouldn't have licked that."

"Why not?"

"Weeeell it is sort of poison." I pull on my ear again and wait for her response.

"Oh well. My body will process it." She stands up and looks around. "Hey Donna and Jack joined the party. Where were you two at we thought we'd never find you."

"That was the point." Jack said winking at her.

"I told you Jack was up to something Doctor." She looked at me and smiled.

"Of course he was when isn't Jack up to something?"

"Where are we?" Donna asked looking at her surroundings.

"Earth actually. I think somewhere in England."

"So why is there some type of alien poison?" Donna crouched down and reached towards the purple substance.

"Don't touch that!" Kairi and I yell in unison. But it was too late. Donna had her finger in the jelly.

"What it's just some alien goop?" Donna finished the sentence and with a flutter of her eyes she was passed out on the ground.

"Donna no! Doctor we have to get her back to the TARDIS and wash off her hand. We have to get that poison out of her system!" Kairi yells and scoops up Donna running back to the TARDIS. I follow opening the door for her so she can carry Donna inside.

"Take her to the med bay. The TARDIS will help out." The words are barely a whisper. I know Donna won't be alright. That "alien goop" was highly poisonous to humans. I doubt she'll make it through the day.

\(~0~)/

"Donna I am so sorry." I whisper over and over as I wash her hands. She's lying on the bed in the med bay. I have her hooked up to various machines so the TARDIS can show me her vitals. "Oh Donna, please forgive me I should have never let you touch that stuff. I know how stubborn and sassy you are. I should have known you were going to touch it. Why didn't I have you stay here? Not like you would have listened to me." Tears begin to rush down my cheeks as I hold her hand talking to her. I know how deadly this poison is. The Doctor doesn't think I know but I do. I know a lot about that access slime. Why did she have to touch it?

"Are you alright?" Jack asks standing in the doorway.

"No. I shouldn't have let her touch it."

"It wasn't your fault. How could you have stopped her?"

"I should have made you two stay here it's too dangerous out there."

"Kairi you can't always protect us."

"Yes I can that is why I'm here to protect. I don't know if you've forgotten but I'm called "The Protector" I protect and I have failed."

"That is not true."

"It is completely true. Just go find the Doctor I need his help."

"Alright. But you are still wrong." He exits the room and I'm alone again with Donna. I can see the color in her cheeks fade. She's dying.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked entering the room and coming around beside me. "What will help her Doctor? She's dying. She can't die. She mustn't die." I stroke Donna's cheek and her skin is growing colder.

"Kairi there is nothing we can do. There is no way to cure her. The poison is too strong. I'm sorry. I am so so sorry."

I cry more and kiss her hand. Her eyes open and she looks at me. "Hello love." Her words are weak and she can barely move.

"I'm sorry Donna. Please forgive me."

"It really wasn't your fault."

"But I should have stopped you. As soon as you kneeled down I should have warned you." The tears began to fall once more and I couldn't look at her.

"Kairi. Look at me." She reached out to stroke my face but she was too weak and her hand lay on my shoulder.

"Donna I can't just sit here and watch you die." I pick up her hand and place it on my cheek knowing that's where it was supposed to be. She stroked my cheek with her thumb.

"I know. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes once more and I placed her hand on her stomach. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Donna Noble." She opened her eyes and gave me a weak smile.

"I love you as well. Take care of Spaceman he needs you." With another weak smile to the man in the doorway she closes her eyes. "Goodbye Timeboy."

…


	14. Chapter 14

Kairi has been sitting beside Donna's body for hours. Just sitting and watching. She hasn't eaten anything all day. I don't know what to do. There was no cure.

"Doctor." My name is a whisper

"Yes love?"

"Would it be possible to go back? Can we travel back to that moment and I can tell her not to touch it. I can wait until I have left the TARDIS to go find the stuff and I can talk to you and Jack and Donna. I won't be around myself so it won't cause a paradox. Please Doctor. She cannot die."

I can see how horrible she feels. I can _**feel**_ how horrible she feels.

"Yes. I'll take you back but I have to stay in the TARDIS." Her eyes light up at my words. She has hope again.

"Thank you so much Doctor." She gives me a huge hug and we walk to the console room.

"Where is Jack?"

"I'm not sure I haven't seen him since he came to get me."

"Well don't let him leave the TARDIS when we land."

"Well of course." I set the coordinates. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I pull the lever and the TARDIS moves to land in our past. Kairi walks to the doorway and creaks it open.

\(~0~)/

I peek out of the TARDIS door and I see myself run through the forest while the Doctor talked to Donna and Jack. "Hopefully the next time we see each other our ginger friend will be okay." I walk outside and run to the TARDIS.

"Donna do not touch what I found."

"Kairi didn't you just go into the forest?" The Doctor asked looking perplexed.

"Different Kairi. I just came to talk to Donna."

"Oh alright. Wait what?"

"Doctor there is no time for this."

"Sorry."

"Donna just through those trees I found some alien poison. You cannot touch it. If you do it will kill you and I don't want you to die. I need you alive. Please listen to me this one time and do not touch it." I hold her gaze and I see she understands.

"You're here because I died. You are trying to save me. "

"I am saving you. Do no touch it. Please." Donna pulls me into a hug. It feels nice having her here again. I lost her once I don't want to lose her again. Not like that.

"Alright I'll stay away from it."

"Kairi how did you get here?" The Doctor asked still confused.

"You brought me back."

"I did?"

"Yes you did. Thank you. Now go."

I hear my voice tell the Doctor I've found something. I walk back to the other TARDIS and wait for time to be re written.

…

We are all standing around a small pile of purple alien poison. I haven't decided what to do with it yet.

"Doctor we obviously can't leave it here if any other humans stumble upon it and get curious they will die. Don't you have anything in the TARDIS that will suck it up or something? " Kairi's face was full of worry.

"If we put water on it the ground will soak it in."

"So all we need is a bit of water?" Donna tilted her head in the direction on our right and there was a lake."

"Good thinking. Kairi will you and Jack go get a bucket for water?"

"Of course we will. Come on Jack." She took his hand and they walked back towards the TARDIS.

"So are you alright?" I ask Donna

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm glad You and Kairi didn't just let me die."

"You know I didn't actually do it. I different me did it. One from the future. A me that no longer exists."

"But how is that possible?"

"Weeeell time isn't in a straight line. It's more like a big ball of Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff."

"So that means?"

"Time can be rewritten. When she came back to warn you and you didn't die that version of time no longer exists. She changed time to save you."

"You can do that?"

"Well most of the time. The only time we can't is if it a fixed point in time. Then no matter what we can't change it."

"Oh. I think I understand."

"It can be quite confusing sometimes."

"I can see why."

"Here comes Jack and Kairi."

"You know Doctor you could have told us all we had to do was ask the TARDIS for a bucket we were going around looking for one." Kairi handed the bucket to me.

"Actually I was wondering if Jack could fetch us a pale of water." I smiled at my clever joke but Kairi only half smiled and looked at Jack.

"Oh I'd love to Doc." Jack smirked and took back the bucket.

"I'll come with you Jack."

"Thanks Donna."

And off they went.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what kind of alien produced this stuff?"

"No. But I do know that it wasn't trying to attack. I think it was afraid."

"Yeah. There wasn't anyone around and it obviously isn't from Earth. It must be small based on the size of this little pile of poison."

" I agree."

It was a small pile barely the size of my hand. We need to hurry and find it. It's on a planet that it doesn't know well and it's afraid. Never a good connection.

"Here is your water Doctor." Jack handed me the bucket full of river water.

"Thanks Jack, Donna. You guys might want to stand back while I pour this." They all backed away and I poured the water onto the poison. The water splashed a bit but the ground did suck up the poison.

"There we go."

"Okay so now what Doc?" Jack asked assessing where the poison had just disappeared into the ground.

"We need to find it."

"We are going to find a small poisonous alien?" Donna looked confused.

"Yeah. Good point Jack you two actually have to stay in the TARDIS this time. The alien will kill Donna if it touches her."

"It will kill Jack too." Kairi pointed out and Donna nodded her head in agreement.

"Actually Rose made Jack immortal. He can never die he just sort of restarts."

"Yep. Good ol Rosie. I died and she brought me back to life. Now I can't die. Well I can but I just come back to life."

"Oh well this Rose woman sounds interesting." Kairi looked a bit confused at the thought of an immortal Jack.

"She was." I hate thinking about her. No matter what I tell myself I know we can never see each other again. Kairi kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I ask her

"For being you."


	15. Chapter 15

At the mention of her name his eyes grew sad. I could sense it. Feel how upset he was. So, I kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked with a small confused smile.

"For being you."

"So I'm staying here with my ginger friend and you two are going to go alien catching?"

"Yeah that sounds about right. Are you ready Kairi?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"We'll be back."

I walk to Donna and hug her. "Please this one time stay here be careful have fun with Jack. I can't lose you." I hold her tight. She whispers "I wouldn't ever dream of leaving you."

I pull away and give her a small smile. "Stay. Goodbye Jack, take care of her."

The Doctor took my hand.

"Allons-y!" And off we went.

…

"Are you sure it's in here Doctor?" I whisper as we walk through the warehouse.

"Yes, didn't you see the slime trail?"

"Well yeah but it stopped awhile back."

We both looked up at the ceiling and there it was the little purple alien just sticking there.

"That explains why the trail cut off. How are we going to get up there?"

"I've got it Doctor." I climb up a ladder that goes halfway up the wall and jump onto a large crate.

"What are you doing come back down here."

"No way. I'm going to get the alien then I'll come back."

"Kairi!"

"Shush! You're going to scare it."

"Rassilion Kairi!"

I continued my trek up towards the alien. There is a large metal pillar that I could reach the alien from if I could manage to get to it. I run and jump to the crate next to the one I'm standing on. I walk to the wall and jump up to grab a pipe. Hanging from the pipe I shimmied across the gap between the crate I'm on and one of the shorter metal bars. I leap backwards and catch myself on top of the metal bar.

"Would you be careful?" I looked down and the Doctor looked as if he would have a heart attack at any second.

"Calm down. I'm good at this." I stand up and jump catching the bar above me. I pull myself on top of it.

"I think I can get him Doctor. Come here little fella."

The alien looked afraid and hid within itself.

"Come here sweetie I won't hurt you." I walk to the end of the bar and reach forward. The alien came towards my hand and touched it with its paw. It was a bit like a sticky purple cat or maybe a hedgehog without the bristles. It was absolutely adorable.

"Come here little buddy." I turned my hand so that my palm was up and it walked across it and up my arm to sit on my neck. I backed up on the bar.

"I've got it Doctor."

\(~0~)/

"I wish you were more careful."

"Oh calm down would you?" Kairi jumped down towards the ground which was a good 12 feet below the metal bar she had been standing on.

"What are you doing!" Kairi had jumped directly off of the bar towards the ground and landed on her hands and feet. She stood up and brushed off her hands.

"Will you just chill out really you'd think you were my father."

"Just give me the animal." I hold out my hand

"No. You'll scare him."

"Kairi stop being difficult and give him to me."

"No he's mine."

"You can't keep it."

"I can do what I want."

"Kairi don't do this."

"Doctor I want him. He's adorable. You wouldn't let me have an Adipose let me keep this." She picked up the animal off of her shoulder and held it in her arms stroking it.

"It's sticky and purple."

"I'll give it a bath. It's covered in its own poison so only you and I can touch it until we clean it off."

"Fine."

"I can keep it?" She smiled widely at me.

"I suppose." I grimace and roll my eyes.

"Thank you." She kisses my cheek once again.

"We do need to find out how it got here."

"I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"We should search the woods by the TARDIS."

"Why's that?"

"Because that's where the goop was by and I bet he came in like some alien pet carrier."

"You mean like an alien ordered him and the coordinates were set to Earth on accident?"

"Yeah. Or maybe something hit his little carrier craft and sent him here. It would explain why he was so afraid."

"I suppose so. Let's go check."

We walked out of the warehouse and over the hill towards the woods. Kairi was still cooing to the little creature. She really likes animals.

We walked into the forest and began to look around. I saw a little trail of purple.

"Kairi."

"Yeah?"

"Come this way." I walked along the purple path and behind a tree was a small cube.

"I was right wasn't I?"

"Maybe. If that's what this is." I pick it up and look inside. There was purple stuff on the floor and walls of the box.

"He was really afraid."

"I know. He tried hiding from me I thought he was going to get hurt."

"It looks as if he was being sent somewhere."

"So like he's a breed of alien pet?"

"Yes. Basically he's a mixture of Earth animals."

"I think he looks like a cat and a hedgehog."

"Well there you go. What are you gonna name it?"

"I think I'll name him Saber."

"Saber?"

"Yes. I like it."

"It's a great name." I smile at her and she giggles.

"So should we get back to the TARDIS so you and Saber can wash up?" She looks at herself and realizes she's also covered in the purple goop from holding Saber.

"Yeah. You go in first though so you can tell Donna and Jack."

"Alright shall we?"

We began walking back to the TARDIS and when we get there I enter it first.

"Hello." I say cheerily and then blush as I realize Donna and Jack were busy. I turn on the spot and block Kairi's entrance.

"Move Doctor." She says raising her eyebrow at me.

"We really shouldn't go in there."

"Why not?"

\(~0~)/

Jack appears behind the Doctor with his shirt off.

"Oh. Hello Jack" I giggle and smile and the Doctor turns to him.

"Jack seriously. The console room?" The Doctor sounds cross but Jack and I just start laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" He turns to ask me.

"Doctor I probably should have went in first."

"What do you mean?" He looks confused and crosses his arms.

I turn my back to him and Jack and back into the TARDIS making sure that my front doesn't touch Jack.

"I've seen both of them without their clothes on. That site wouldn't have bothered me as much as it bothered you." I giggle once again and begin walking across the console room towards my bedroom.

"Hello Donna." I give her a wink and she's still blushing from the Doctor's walk in. I just giggle and keep walking.


	16. Chapter 16

Why? Why me? Out of every other living thing in this galaxy did he have to be the thing that walked in on Jack and I? Oi! I cannot believe that just happened. Kairi walks past me.

"Hello Donna." She winks and giggles.

It's not funny! Ugh. Really come on now. I stand up and rush to my bedroom. You know what it wasn't even that bad. Were technically weren't doing anything major. We hadn't even actually done anything we were only half way through the process! For some reason these reassuring thoughts are not helping me.

\(~0~)/

Saber is almost completely clean and his fur is actually a really bright white. He's adorable. And as long as he isn't frightened there won't be any poison so he's completely harmless. I dry off the little guy and he looks happy. I stroke him and he's soft. "Let's go show you to the Doctor." I pick him up and walk to the console room.

"Hey Doctor."

"Hello." He was cleaning the console.

"Stop disinfecting and come see Sabre."

He looked over at me and Sabre and laid down his rag.

"Alright. Have you seen Donna?" He walks over to Saber and I.

"Yeah before I gave Saber a bath she was sitting in the chair over there." I nod my head and hold Saber out to the Doctor.

"Would you look at that he's white!" The Doctor was rather loud and he scared Saber who curled into a ball.

"Doctor you scared him. Stop being so loud." I stroke the little ball of fluff until it uncurls and begins to purr. "There's my good boy. Now would you like to hold him?"

"I don't think he likes me."

"He just thinks you're loud." I take the Doctor's hand and twist it to be palm up. I place Saber on his palm.

"He's really soft." The Doctor was stroking Saber with his other hand.

"I know isn't he?" I smile as the Doctor starts to coo at him.

"I like him."

"I knew you would. Now aren't you happy I kept him?"

"I sure am. But now you have to make sure you take care of him. Which means feeding him and cleaning out his cage." The TARDIS hummed. "You'd take care of her pet for her but you complain about cleaning up after me?" The TARDIS didn't reply.

"She likes me. I'm gonna go show Donna Saber. I'll talk to her about earlier." I take Saber from the Doctor and give him a kiss on the cheek.

\(~0~)/

"Hey Doc." Jack walks into the console room.

"Stop calling me that. What do you need Jack?"

"Have you seen Kairi?"

"She just went to talk to Donna and show her our new pet."

"Oh I see. Could I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Would you take Donna and I back home for a couple of days? She could visit her family and she and I could do a few things, and you would get to spend quality time with Kairi." He smirked and leaned against the console.

"I suppose. Ask Donna if she would want to though."

"Well duh. I wasn't just gonna kidnap her. Although..."

"No."

"Fine. I'll wait here with you until she and Kairi come back."

"Must you really?"

"Fine I'll just go to them."

"Oi! Jack!" And with that he was gone. What am I going to do with him? But I suppose that was a good idea. He and Donna could have some alone time and so could Kairi and I although I think they need it more. I roll my eyes at my own thoughts.

\(~0~)/

I was sitting with Saber and Donna when Jack walked in.

"Hello ladies."

"Hello Jack." I smirk and Donna waves at him.

"What's that thing?" He points to Saber.

"Saber is not a thing he is my pet."

"He's quite the sweetheart." Donna strokes the little guy who begins to purr.

"I love him."

"Well I have a question Donna."

"What's that?" She stops petting Saber and looks up at Jack.

"Would you like to go back home for a couple of days and you can visit your family and you and I can have some alone time? It would leave the Doctor and Kairi with some time for the two of them." Jack winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes that sounds lovely." She smiled at him.

"Just so you know Jack the Doctor and I will be too busy for whatever you think is going to happen." I smirk at him.

"I think you two will be very busy." He winks.

"I am going to take Saber to his cage. Meet me in the console room with the Doctor."

"Will do. See ya love."

\(~0~)/

Jack and Donna walk into the console room.

"Where's Kairi?"

"Putting up Sabre. She'll be here in a sec."

"Oh alright. Did Jack talk to you about the home thing?"

"Yes he did it's a great idea."

"How about we go when Kairi gets here and we'll stop off and get some chips before we part ways?"

"That sounds nice Doctor." Donna smiles.

At least it isn't completely awkward anymore. Kairi walks in the room and sits on the console.

"So what are we doing?"

"I'm going to take us to London and we're going to stop and get chips before Donna and Jack leave our company."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh it will be." Jack winked at Kairi.

"Jack I am really thinking about slapping you." She squints her eyes at him. I can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Doc?"

"You and Kairi argue like siblings."

"Do not!" Kairi and Jack say at the same time and Donna and I laugh.

Kairi begins to pout and Jack grimaces.

"It isn't my fault Jack is a walking innuendo. "

"Actually it may be. Between you Donna and the Doctor there isn't much else to think about." He winks at her again.

"Oi. Okay Jack that's enough out of you or we'll get chips without you." I give him my best I'm not kidding look and he goes to sit in the seat by the Console.

"Fine."

"Off we go then?" Asks Kairi before pulling a lever to her right.


	17. Chapter 17

The TARDIS whipped through the time Vortex and landed safely on Earth in London.

"Kairi you really need to stop flying my TARDIS without my permission." The Doctor scolds me.

"You're just upset because I fly her better than you." I wink at him and he rolls his eyes.

"You two ready?" I ask Jack and Donna

"I am. Are you Jack?"

"As ready as one may be."

"Well then Allons-y!"

The Doctor stormed out of the door.

"Has he always been like this?" I ask Jack laughing at the Doctor's excitement.

"Sometimes. He tends to tell me to not do things a lot though. He's an interesting man." Jack laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oi. Come on you guys." I roll my eyes and walk out of the TARDIS.

"What took you so long?" The Doctor was licking an ice cream cone.

"Doctor you're not going to eat your chips."

"Fine then mom." The Doctor threw the ice cream in the nearest trash can and I roll my eyes.

"I didn't say you had to throw it away."

"I know" He smiled. "It was rubbish anyways. Are you ready? There is a bar down the street that serves the greatest chips." He was bouncing with excitement.

"I'm famished." Donna said and began walking down the street. We all followed her.

"Doctor, do you have money?"

"Good thinking. I'll be right back." He walked over to an ATM and used his sonic on it. Money just came out. He walked back over to us. "I've got it taken care of." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's stealing."

"No it isn't. It wasn't anyone's money and once we use it it'll go back into circulation." He raised his eyebrows daring me to challenge his defense.

"Fine." I stick my tongue out at him.

"So we're ready then?" Donna asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jack winked and Donna smiled walking into the bar.

We ordered some chips and sat and talked for a little while before we said our goodbyes before Donna and Jack walked towards Donna's house to visit her family. The Doctor and I walked back to the TARDIS. We've scheduled for us to give them three days. The Doctor and I can technically be gone for years and they wouldn't know because we have a time machine. Not that we would but if we wanted to we could.

"So what do you want to do since we have no humans?"

"Hmmm good question. What do you normally do without humans?"

"Save humans." He laughs

"Well it seems all is in order right now." I look around at the people walking about.

"It does."

"So what shall we do?"

"Wanna do something dangerous?" He smiles at me

"Of course I do." I give him my best "duh" look and giggle.

"Well alright then." We walk onto the TARDIS and he goes to the console. "I know just the place."

"And where might that be?"

"Weeeell let's just say I have a lot of experience of getting locked up on this planet. It's easy to break laws there. It's also easy to break out of their cells." He looked at me raising his eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh yes." I smile brightly. "But if we're gonna be rebels I need to go change."

"You're going to change to look more rebellious?"

"Yes sir." I wink at him and skip off to my room.

I open my closet doors and pull out my leather jacket, a black corset, black skinnies, my combat boots and my aviators. I change my clothes and brush out my hair. Now we're talking. I slide a glove onto my left hand. Check mate. I walk back to the console room.

"What do you think?" I do a full 360 before sliding my glasses on top of my head. He smiles.

"If we're playing dress up I have the perfect thing. I'll be right back." The Doctor rushes to his room.

This man is so very entertaining.

\(~0~)/

I go to my closet and pull out my old jumper. I haven't wore this since well Christmas with Rose.. Rose. I miss her. I miss her so much. Ah but she's too far away. I can't fix it. No reason to dwell on it. I take off my coat, jacket, and tie. I pull of my shirt and put on a black t-shirt slipping on my jumper. I change my pants and put on my white trainers. Lastly I grab my own sunglasses and walk back into the console room.

"How do I look?" I ask smiling at the giggling woman in front of me.

"Lovely. I didn't know you actually owned other clothes besides your suits." She giggles more.

"Of course I do. This jumper has been around for a while. It was my last regenerations."

"Ah, I see. And you've got your sun glasses." She smiles

"Well of course I do. Are you ready to get into some trouble?"

"When am I not ready?"

"But we may get into a lot of trouble."

"I don't care."

"Alright then." I smile and take her hand. "Allons-y."

We walk out of the TARDIS and it's night time.

"I don't think we'll needing these." I take off my sunglasses and put them in my pocket. She just moves hers to the top of her head.

"So what are we going to do that you're not supposed to?"

"Good question."

"What will get us thrown in a jail cell but will also be fun to do?"

"I have an idea." I give her a mischievous smile.

"What's that?" She smiles back and leans against the TARDIS.

"We can Paint every rooftop TARDIS blue." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Doctor that is not cool."

"Yes it is."

"What's something totally amazing?"

"I'm not sure."

A man in a bright yellow car pulls up to a theatre across the street and he hands the keys to the valet.

"I have an idea." She tilts her head towards the bright yellow convertible.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. Come on!" She grabs my hand and pulls me to the car. She takes the keys from the valet kisses him and hops over the door. I get into the passenger side and she takes off.

"This is great!" She's laughing and driving away."

"We just committed grand theft auto!"

"So what? If or when we get caught we'll break out of jail and take off in the TARDIS. I won't break it. No harm done."

"You're naughty."

"You don't know the half of it." She winks at me.

"You may want to slow down." She's going 130 in a 70.

"Why?"

"You're going almost twice the speed limit someone is going to notice."

"So. I'm up for a good car chase."

"Of course you are." I put on my seatbelt.

"We're not going to crash."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm an amazing driver." She does a quick turn.

"Oi! Would you stop that."

"Doctor. Chill out."

I look at her. Actually look and I see she's having fun. I know she's enjoying herself. So for once I just shut up.


	18. Chapter 18

The Doctor and I sit in a jail cell as planned.

"That was fantastic." I'm lying on the bed with my head hanging off upside down. I beam at the Doctor who looks a bit car sick.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?" He's slouched against the wall.

"I'm not sure. I'm just good. Come here." I sit up and pat the bed.

"That's not a good idea. I may get sick."

"Just come here." He stands up straight and slowly walks to the bed. I pat the spot next to me and he sits down. "Thank you." I stand up. "Lay down."

"Why?"

"Just do it please?" He groans but complies. "Thank you."

"I kneel down beside the bed and rub his stomach."

"What are you doing?" He asks and laughs.

"Rubbing your stomach."

"Why?" He's smiling.

"To make you feel better." I smile at him. "Is it working?"

"Actually, yes it is." He smiles at me.

I get up and brush off my legs. "Would you scoot over a bit?"

"Yeah." He slides his body over.

I climb onto the bed and place a leg on his left side and keep my other one on his right. I sit down so that I can still reach his stomach, and I begin to rub it again. I slide my hands under his shirt so that my hands are on his bare skin. He has a perfect body.

"Feeling any better?" I look up at him and he's smiling again.

"A lot better actually."

"Good." I lean forward and lower down to kiss him.

He captures my lips and wraps his arms around me. I slip my tongue between his lips and we look like a couple of trouble making teenagers making out in a jail cell. I pull away from him and he pouts.

"Sorry love but I think we may want to blow this popsicle stand." I kiss him quickly and slide off of him standing with my hand held out to him. He stands and takes it.

"They took my screwdriver."

"But they didn't take my pen." I wink at him and pull it out of my jacket using it on the locked cell.

"Look at you." He smiles and kisses my head.

"Thanks." I smile back at him.

We walk out of the cell and check for guards. After scanning the area we walk towards the exit. I grab his sonic off of the desk.

"I believe this is yours." I hold out his Screwdriver.

"Thank you Kairi."

"You are welcome my dear Doctor."

We exit the building and run back to the TARDIS.

\(~0~)/

I walk to the TARDIS and launch us back into space.

"That was nice." I wiggle my eyebrows at Kairi and she laughs.

"Yes it was." She leans back on the TARDIS beside me.

"Sooo what do you want to do now?"

"Well you about had a panic attack when we committed grand theft auto so maybe we shouldn't break any laws." She smirks at me.

"You were driving extremely fast. I thought we were going to lose a regeneration." I bump her arm. And she laughed.

"I'm an amazing driver I could go 200 in a 20 and not hit a single car while making every turn." She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Fine. Whatever you say."

"Thanks." She smiles and sits on the console.

"So besides do illegal things what do you want to do?"

"We could go to that planet with the banana daiquiris you were telling me about the other day." She smiled and I smiled back.

"I love bananas. They are a good source of protein."

"Yes they are." She took my hand and placed it on her cheek. "Thank you."

I stroke her cheekbone. "What for?"

"Everything. Inviting me to come with you. Introducing me to great friends. Showing me there is more to life than just every day activities." She smiled and looked down.

I moved so that I was standing in front of her and placed my other hand on the other side of her face.

"There is absolutely no one I would rather be with than you, and I mean that." She looked up into my eyes and she seemed sad.

"But you have lost so much. So many people. Don't you ever feel like maybe I won't be enough? I know you have loved many people and lost them. Even if you hate to say it Doctor I know you have and it hurts me to know how much you are hurting." Her eyes were so deep searching mine for any emotion she could register.

"Kairi, Protector you and I are the same. We have the same heritage. We're the last of our kind. I have lost a lot of people I cared very very much about but I can't fix it. I've tried. You are here now. You make me smile. We have a lot of fun together. This is the happiest I've been since Rose. I didn't think I'd ever find someone who could even come close to her but then I found you. So impossible that you are even here. You are so very special." She smiled and I kissed her forehead.

"So banana daiquiris then?"

"Yes dear."

"You are a brilliant man." She hugged me. "I'm going to go change since we're not going to be rebels anymore." She smiled and walked out of the room.

She is so lovely. It's so odd being with another person that is exactly like me. I forgot she could pick up on my emotions even if I don't tell her. She feels them. Like I feel hers. We've become attuned to one another it sort of just feels natural. It doesn't stand out it's sort of like my own emotions only they are hers.

\(~0~)/

I take off my former outfit and slide on my little black dress. Strapless and soft with a zipper going up the back. I slide on my heels and let down my hair shaking it out. I go to my bed and lie down. The Doctor is so sweet but so sad.. I can always feel that tiny bit of sadness that resides deep inside. I know he still loves Rose. But I also know he really has feelings for me. I can feel the waves of happiness that radiate from him when we're

Off getting into trouble or how worried he gets when I'm doing something dangerous. It's sweet. I sit up and look in the mirror. Ah there I am. Good ol Protector. Same as I've been for a very long time. I've had this face for years. I like it. One of my favorites. I stand and walk back to the console room.

"You ready?" I ask him walking into the room. He'd also changed.

"Why yes I am. You look beautiful." He smiles that beautiful smile with his adorable teeth that seem to be just a bit too sharp. He had put on a fancy little tux.

"You look very handsome yourself." I smile back at him

"Considering my attire I think you should let me fly the TARDIS."

"I don't always crash land you know."

"Yes you do love." I walk around the TARDIS's console.

"At least let me set the coordinates."

"Go ahead." I smile at him and he smiles back before moving everything into place. I walk to the other side of the TARDIS and pull down the lever that launches us through the vortex and using the stabilizers so that we had a nice smooth landing.

"It still makes me sad that you can fly my TARDIS better than I can."

"Maybe one of these days I'll teach you." I smile at him and he rolls his eyes.

He holds out his hand and I take it without another word.

We walk off of the TARDIS and through a small garden. Around the corner is a small classy bar and we go inside. Everyone here is a different species. Some sit at the bar others in booths with their mates. I look at the Doctor and smile.

"So you like it here then?" He smiles and walks me to the bar ordering our drinks.

"Yes I do. Everyone is so different." The bartender gives us our drinks and we sip them keeping up our small talk.

…

After Kairi and I had finished our drinks and our chips we had ordered we left the bar to go back to the TARDIS. I held her hand on the way back and she was smiling the whole time. I think I was too. Now we're back on the TARDIS. Kairi sitting in the chair by the TARDIS, and I've just sent us back into space.

"So did you have fun?" I ask her and she looks up at me with a small smile.

"Of course I always have fun with you." She stands up and wraps her arms around my neck.


	19. Chapter 19

She strokes my cheek and I smile at her.

"You ok?" I ask her.

"Of course I am." She ruffles my hair and smiles at me.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it." I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"So decide what you want to do?" She's leaning on the console.

"Let's go dancing."

"I don't think I'm the best person to dance with."

"Why's that?" she asks me leaning forward.

"I don't know how to dance."

"Well my dear Doctor, there comes a time when every boy must learn to dance." She wraps her arms around my waist.

"So I've been told. Where do you want to go dancing?"

\(~0~)/

I beam up at him when he agrees to take me dancing. I never had a doubt in my mind that he would object but I'm just glad it was easy.

"I want to go to a ball."

"How would you like to party with Casanova?" He gives me his mischievous smile and there is no way I'm dis agreeing to this.

"Let's do it." I wink at him and run off to my wardrobe.

I walk to the back of the large space and find a blue and gold Victorian style dress. I shed my black dress and slip off my heels. I put on the gaudy dress and slide on gold heels. I walk to the bathroom to curl my hair before pinning it up. Doing a once over I decide I look very Victorian and take a walk back to the console room.

"So Doctor what do you think?" I open my arms and do a full spin.

"You look beautiful. Which reminds me no alone time with Casanova." He gives me a stern look.

"Oh come on Doctor I would never do such a thing." I smile at him sweetly. He also has changed.

"Yeah, right of course you wouldn't. Do I look funny in this?"

"No Doctor, You look lovely. And we match." I smile and wink at him.

"We do don't we. That's convenient." He smiles at me.

"So you ready then?"

"Allons-y." He winks at me and off we go.


End file.
